My Heart Belongs To Only One Person
by TheGoldenWolfX1399
Summary: It all started with a freshmen girl that showed up at the club room looking for Ritsu, "What could she want with Ritsu?" Mio thought. "Um yeah, thats me" , "Good, i was hoping we could talk"...Ever since the day that girl appeared, things started happening. Just who is she? "Ready or not", Friendships will be tested, friends will be lost and Tears will be shed..."What is love?"
1. Chapter 1 Chikane

Welp i finally decided i'll stop being lazy!

Note:

I decided to edit this, for Erika's sake (and for the sake of stopping myself from being too lazy)

Hehe, i know i should have done it a while ago, but im sorry (Im just so lazy)  
>So yeah and if i still messed up (i tried) sorry<p>

Oh and im also going to edit the other chapters aswell, well thats all

End Note.

* * *

><p>Welp i hope i edited this good enough...Enjoy the read<p>

* * *

><p>"(Smack)" that was the sound of a certain fist connecting with a certain head.<p>

"Oww!, Mio! that really hurt!" A certain brunette said while holding her head in pain

"W-Well thats what you get Baka Ritsu!" Mio said in an angry tone

Ritsu turned to Mio, "(Tsk), all your going to do is make me stupider than i really am" Said the girl holding her head in pain.

"Oh, bu-" And just as Mio was getting ready to speak against what Ritsu said her sentence was cut off by a shy sounding voice.

"Uhhh, excuse me?." as Mio and Ritsu tuned to see the source of the voice they saw a shy but beautiful looking girl standing at the door to the club room they we're in.

"Uhh, hello" Mio said in an awkward tone.

The girl stood quiet for about 5 seconds and then responded "is a Ritsu Tainaka here?" The shy girl finally said.

Mio looked at the shy but beautiful girl's tie color and saw the same color that their little kohai had  
>'Oh this girl must be one of Azusa's friends, what could she want with Ritsu?'. Mio Thought to herself with a weird expression on her face.<p>

Ritsu looked at Mio and then at the other girl

"Um yeah, thats me" Ritsu said in her usual cool tone with a warm smile.  
>Ritsu's actions however made not only the shy girl blush but Mio too.<p>

"Good, i was hoping we could talk" the girl said with a bit of confidence in her tone she also held a seductive smile torwards Ritsu.

Ritsu Blushed a bit "oh, hehe umm can i know your name?"

"Oh right, how forgetful of me, My name is Chikane Kazumi" Chikane then bowed

"Oh well nice to meet you, so what can i help you with Kazumi-san?" Ritsu said with a warm smile, once again the girl blushed.

Mio noticed the girl's strange action and felt something in her chest sink

'What is this,this feeling?' Mio thought to herself as she looked at her childhood friend and at the other girl talk to each other.

'Am i jealous?' Mio thought to herself 'No, theres no way ,why would i be?'

As Mio was deep in thought she then felt a tug at her sleeve, Mio then looked up to only be met with amber colored eyes "Hey Mio are you okay?" asked a worried looking Ritsu. Mio then blushed at how close Ritsu was to her face, Mio then responded

"I-Im fine dont worry Ritsu " Mio said with a warm smile on her face, Mio then looked around and didnt see the girl.

"So what did that girl want?" Mio said plainly. Ritsu blushed and averted eye contact with Mio "Um...she just wanted to talk to me about something but she said in private so i told her that me and her could talk in private tomorrow" Mio looked at Ritsu with a frown

"Why in private?" Mio said in a bitter tone.

" Hehe, maybe she wants to confess to me" Ritsu said while pointing at herself with a confident smile and then she broke out laughing  
>"Hahahaha!, Huh? woah whats wrong Mio? I was only joking" Ritsu was now staring at Mio's strange expression<p>

"N-Nothing im just wondering where the others are its been 15 minutes already"

Ritsu looked at her wrist were her watch was "Y-Yeah your right"

And just as Ritsu was getting ready to get her things and leave with Mio, the door went wide open "Sorry guys we had cleaning duty today!" A certain Air headed girl said standing at the door with two other girls

"Ah, looks like Yui did forget to tell you guys after all" Mugi said with a warm smile.

"(Sigh), leave it to Yui-senpai to mess up" their little kohai said from behind mugi.

"Oh Azu-nyan dont be like that" then Yui wrapped Azusa in tight bear hug while the others laughed at how Yui was squeezing the poor kitten like girl

* * *

><p><strong>After practice<strong>

* * *

><p>"(Yawn) hey Mio wanna head home together?" Ritsu said as she was getting ready to leave<p>

"Uh,yeah" was all Mio said, Mio then turned to the others and waved goodbye. "Bye you two" Mugi said with a wink to Mio.

"Uhh, yeah see ya guys tomorrow" and with that Mio and Ritsu left the club room and began to walk down the stairs

At first their walk down was quiet But then Mio and Ritsu began to hear voices and sounds that sounded like heavy breathing and...Moaning?

"Ohhhh, Himeko" A raspy voice moaned out.

Mio and Ritsu both froze in place, they knew all too well what was going on  
>"Shhh, keep your voice down kagari" Another voice hushed the other.<p>

Ritsu quickly grabbed Mio's hand and hid behind a set of lockers. Ritsu held Mio's body close to her's so the two grils that were in their own little world wouldnt notice them.  
>Ritsu's back rested against the side of the locker as for Mio, well Mio's hands rested on Ritsu's shoulders and both girls were very close anyone, that would have seen them in that position would have easily thought they were in some type of intimate relationship.<p>

"Woah, looks like we picked the wrong time to leave the club room" Ritsu said in a quiet tone while searching for the source

All the while Ritsu unconsciously and unknowingly starts to tighten her arms around Mio's waist which caused Mio to blush furiously "R-R-Ritsu?!" Mio said a bit loud

Without thinking Ritsu turned her face to face Mio but when she did that, their lips crashed into each other

"Mhmmm!?"

Mio's eyes widened and so did Ritsu's, But instead of breaking the kiss so quickly as they should have, they just stood that way for a couple of seconds  
>And then Ritsu slowly pulled back<p>

"I-Im so sorry Mio" Ritsu said in a quiet and shocked tone, If Ritsu could yell out she was sorry she would have done it but in the situation they were in, she couldnt because she didnt want her and Mio to be caught.

Mio's only response was a very dark Blush, she averted eye contact and then she buried her face into Ritsu's chest and moved her hands to cover her face as it was buried in The amber eyed girl's chest

"Ohhh, H-Himeko" The girl's voice continued to say the name of that 'Himeko' girl.

'So there are girls that like other girls at this school' Ritsu thought to herself. "M-Mio c-c'mon lets get going" with that she took Mio by the hand and managed to sneak past the girls that were making out and or course, Ritsu being Ritsu decided she would have a peak or two at how the two girls we making out.

After that whole thing both girls walked in silence but still hand in hand 'That baka ritsu stole my first kiss, and all because she wasnt paying attention'

"H-Hey Mio im sorry for...you know, i should have not turned my face that quickly...hehe" Ritsu said as she tried to kill off the awkward tension between them

"I-Its okay Ritsu it wasnt your fault" Mio gave Ritsu's hand a tight squeeze and began to blush

"but you did take my first kiss you idiot"

* * *

><p>AN

Hehe well from this chapter on ima start adding and taking things from the chapters  
>Like i said before, I'll start editing every chapter so that i could remove my mistakes (although i might miss a few mistakes or i might even make more mistakes) but hey im trying.<p>

End A/N

Welp dont forget i may be really slow at updating but remember  
>all my stories will eventually finish<p>

Well that concludes this

Till Next time fellow readers!


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty then, heres chapter 2

* * *

><p>P.s I just Edited this<p>

* * *

><p>Alright, i'll explain some stuff before you read (who ever is actually reading this)<p>

'These are Thoughts'

"This is normal conversations"

-Flash backs-

~This is texting~

...Alright lets start.

* * *

><p>"B-baka, You took my first kiss." Said a very upset raven haired girl.<p>

"Wh-what?!, It wasn't my fault, plus i already said i was sorry Mio." The Amber eyed girl said while holding Mio's hand.

Mio just looked away from the other girl trying to face the girl holding her hand 'Whats this strange feeling in my chest?, I-i feel weird but not in a bad way.' With that thought Mio blushed instantly, she then took a look at her hand that was intwined with the Amber eyed girl's hand.

- "Hey your that new girl right" said a 7 year old girl in a certain Elementary school.

A 7 year old Mio didn't know how to respond so all she did was nod at the girl asking her a question.  
>Mio was a very shy person, timid, cowerdly, but still smart Mio knew all too well nothing good would come from this conversation.<p>

"Hmmm!?, Hey stupid speak up!" the little girl shouted at The Timid Mio.

Mio was scared at this point she wanted to run away but even if she tried she'd have to go through two older boys. the boys were atleast 9 years old, two years older then her and they were a bit taller then her so she knew she didn't stand a chance, she knew she was now cornered.

"Yeah speak up dummy!" One of the boys said.

"(sob)" Mio started crying at this point.  
>The little girl looked amused by this and the she walked over to the crying Mio and suddenly grabbed The crying Mio by the hair and dragged her to the center of the play ground.<p>

" Sh-shut up cry baby!" the little girl said.

"Ouch!-owww!, Let go please!."  
>Then the two boys joined in "Awww!, C'mon stop crying dummy!, Hahaha!" one boy with black hair said while the other boy just laughed at Mio.<p>

Then the boy with black hair kicked Mio while the girl had a grip on her hair "Owww!; :cough:" Mio started coughing each time the boy kicked her in the belly "HAHAH!" the three laughed at Mio. "One last kick should do it" said the boy. As the boy was about to kick the helpless Mio once more something caught his leg from behind.

"Tsk!, what the-!?" The boy then turned around, A mistake that really costed him.  
>The boy was met with a punch to the face that knocked him out "[thud]" the sound of the boy's body hitting the ground.<p>

"Picking on the new girl?, How pathetic and low" said an Amber eyed girl that left the boy knocked out cold.

"W-Wha-, Why you little-!" the remaining boy turned to his attention to the mysterious Amber eyed girl.

"What are you looking at stupid!" the Amber eyed girl said with a confident grin plastered on her face.

"Tainaka!, you should have stood out of it!" With that the boy charged straight at the girl that had knocked his friend out but before he could even touch her a teacher came over

"Touma you stop that now!" The teacher's voice thundered, the boy stopped instantly.

"you and you come with me, tainaka thanks for letting me know" with that the teacher took both the girl and the boy to the office, leaving the other boy behind

"Umm...Hey are you okay?" the Amber eyed girl Asked as she began to walk towards Mio

"uhh-, im fine (sob)" the crying girl responded but before she knew it the amber eyed girl had her in an embrace "Don't worry, those meanies won't bother you ever again, i promise and as long as im around i won't let them hurt you okay."

Such sincerity was used.

"You don't even know me so why protect me?" asked the shy seven year old Mio.

"Well hows about we get to know each other then?, what do you say?" the Amber eyed girl said with a really big grin.

The shy and timid little Mio agreed "sure, s-so whats you'r name?"

"Im Ritsu, Ritsu Tainaka. Just call me Ritsu or Ricchan ok, and whats your name?"

"M-Mio, Mio Akiyama you c-can call me Mio if you want."

"sounds great, lets be best friends" Ritsu said with a grin with that she help mio up and walked her home, hand in hand

* * *

><p>while Mio was busy remembering how her and Ritsu first met she didnt notice she was smiling like an idiot.<p>

"Hey mio you alright there?" Ritsu said in a sarcastic way while wearing her usual grin on her face. Mio turned her face slightly to face ritsu

"Im fine, im just thinking about stuff" Mio said with a blush.

Mio then turned to look forward and she gave Ritsu's hand a tight squeeze which made Ritsu blush

"uhh-umm, Mio are you free saturday?"

"um, yeah why?" Mio asked questioning Ritsu.

"Um 'damn this is hard', i just wanted to take you out thats all" Ritsu said with a blush twice as red as Mio's, Mio noticed this

'I-is ritsu asking me on a date!?, N-No No dont get too ahead of yourself Mio' Mio thought to her self while she was stuck in thought once again, she felt a tug at her sleeve

"Um, Mio we're here" was all Ritsu said as she stopped infront of Mio's house

"o-oh, sorry i was just stuck in thought" Mio admitted with a blush.

"thats okay, well see you tomor-" before Ritsu was able to continue she felt a pair of lips connect with her cheek.  
>Mio then pulled away<p>

"Im free on Saturday, so lets plan where your going to take me on Saturday tomorrow k?, bye Ritsu" with that Mio quickly left.

'I need to ask mugi for some advice ASAP!' Ritsu mentally thought (sigh)" Ritsu then made her way to her house with one thought

'i need to figure out a way to confess to Mio and i hope Chikane just wants to talk, i hope she dosent like me in a romantic way that might screw things up for me.'

_'I cant lie, i do find Chikane-san Attractive'_

* * *

><p>Welp, This was edited and though you might not notice much, well thats because im fixing the capitalization<p>

Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3 planning for a day out

Note:

Edited

End Note.

* * *

><p>so yeah, i dont own K-on<p>

so lets get started with chapter 3

* * *

><p><em>Friday<em>

"Mio!" A certain Amber eyed girl yelled out trying to get her childhood friend's attention "Huh?, oh good morning Ritsu" The raven haired girl said with a warm smile.

"So wanna start talking about where im going to take you on saturday?" The amber eyed girl said with a slight blush.

"Umm, sure, so you got a budget Ritsu?" the bassist said as she took her homework out and put on her desk.

"Nope, Hehe, we could do what ever you want Mio" Ritsu said with her trade mark grin which caused poor Mio to blush furiously

"uh-uhh, ok well c-could we go to the amusement park then, you know the one that was just recently set up"

"Yeah why not, like i said, we could do what ever you want Mio" Mio smiled, then before Mio could say something more the teacher walked in and all the students sat down and stopped talking

"ok students today we're going to watch a documentary on space!" the teacher sounded happy while the students "Urghhh!"

"Now, now students cheer up" the teacher brought the screen down and shut the curtains and before pressing play the teacher looked up and spoke "oh and we'll have another class join us aswell"

(slide) the door opened and a few girls walked in and all the other girls that were already in the room got up from there seats and began to move around to let the few girls get through.

"uhhh, sensei i thought you said a class?" Ritsu said questionly.

"oh well sorry i meant a 4th of a class hehe" 'a 4th meaning only about 6 kids' Mio thought to herself.

"R-Ritsu-senpai?" A quiet voice said

Ritsu and Mio both looked up and saw the same girl from yesterday, "Ch-Chikane-san" Ritsu said with a slight blush-wait! blush?! 'Oh no, my face feels warm' Ritsu thought to herself

'N-No way, Ritsu's blushing' Mio thought to herself. 'No, i-i really don't stand a chance, i-i-Ritsu, Chikane and Ritsu are already-?' before Mio could finish her thought a tear rolled down her cheek

That very tear that started it all and by all, well...everything thats going to go down hill

"Mio are you-"

(Thud) without warning Mio pushed Ritsu to the floor "Ehh-Oof!, what wa-"  
>(slap!) Everyone in the class room turned to see what happend only to see Ritsu bleeding from her nose<br>Mugi, Yui, Azusa and Sawako were all shocked as for the teacher

"Stop dont fight in here-" with in seconds Mio pushed Ritsu back on the floor as Ritsu tried to get back up

"uhghh!-M-Mio?! what the hell" Mio then began to step closer to Ritsu but before she could push Ritsu to the floor again Yui jumped in to stop Mio

"Mio-chan stop it you already hurt Ricchan!" Yui grabbed Mio from behind and pulled her back and began to 'Hand' Mio over to Mugi,  
>Mugi grabbed Mio and lead her out side the classroom "Mio-chan what happend?" Mugi asked frantically.<p>

" I-i dont know i j-just reacted, im sorry" Mio put her back against the wall and held her head letting the tears flow down her rosy cheeks. Mugi observed Mio and figured it had something to do with that first year girl that went up to Ritsu.

* * *

><p><em>In the class<em>

"woah what happend to Mio-chan, Ritsu?" Yui asked Ritsu who was holding a tissue up to her nose that was bleeding

"I-I dont know, she just pushed me then slapped the living crap outta me" Ritsu said while averting her eyes

"Ritsu you should go to the bathroom theres a lot of blood on you from your nose bleed" Ritsu looked down and noticed her shirt was stained with blood and her knees and hands had cuts

"Huh? who would have thought Mio would do this to me right?" Ritsu looked down 'man i-i really messed up now, she probably noticed my blush'

"C'mon i'll take you to the bathroom Ritsu"

"Alright Himeko" Himeko took hold of Ritsu's hand "sensei i'll take Ritsu to the bathroom".

"Alright, oh and Tainaka-Kun i'll be calling your mother to let her know you'll be going home early ok" Ritsu nodded and with that both girls went to the bathroom

* * *

><p><em>In the bathroom<em>

"wow you really pushed Mio this time huh?" Himeko said while pressing a wet tissue to Ritsu's face.

"oww-ow,ow" Ritsu winced in pain

"Woah your cheek's really swollen Ritsu and your lip's bleeding " Himeko observed the swollen cheek and the cut lip Ritsu now had

"W-well atleast my nose stopped bleeding right?, hehe" Ritsu said nervously.

"Jeez Ritsu, just what did you do to her?" Himeko Said while holding the tissue to Ritsu's nose

"I-I dont know, she just flipped out and pushed me to the floor" Ritsu trialed off abit

Himeko knew there was more to the story and she was determind to get to the bottom of it

"Ritsu"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Who was that first year girl?"

And there it was, Ritsu started to figet a bit and also seemed to have gotten nervous and flustered

"Uhh-" Ritsu did everything she could to avoid eye contact with Himeko

"Seriously, who is she? maybe it was her presence that bothered Akiyama-san and you were just in the way" Himeko said in a type of eureka moment

Ritsu's eyes widened and then gave Himeko eye contact "Y-You think it was Chikane's fault?" Ritsu questioned

"Bingo, You just told me her name and yeah, Thats what i think...but that doesnt answer our questions that only-"

"Created more questions as to way Mio would be bothered by Chikane?"

Ritsu and Himeko looked at each other in silence and then Himeko decide to break the silence

"Bingo once again, so what will you do now Ritsu?"

_"I dont know"_

* * *

><p>"Mugi i-i didnt mean to i-"<p>

"Mio im sure you had your reasons but Ritsu really got hurt. Would you atleast tell me?" Mugi said softly  
>Mio nodded<p>

"I-I got jealous" Mio said while hold her knees to her chest and hiding her face in her knees

"I-I like (sob) Ritsu! (sob)" Mio said in an agonizing tone.

Mugi knew this was bound to happen but she never expected it to go this way, since the day she met Ritsu and Mio she knew those two were ment for each other and like the saying goes "People who are into each other are oblivious to one another"

"(sigh), lets go to the second floor bathroom"

_"(sob) Ok"_

* * *

><p><strong>Mio's realization <strong>

Mio began to develop a crush on Ritsu when they were in 7th grade, It started with the little things about Ritsu, like her personality, her eyes, how strong she was both physically and mentally then it escalated. Mio began to notice how toned Ritsu's body was and how boyish she was  
>Boyish oh yeah that was what attracted Mio the most, Then 8th grade rolled around and Mio began to notice that Ritsu was drawing the attention from other girls, Ritsu never noticed it but there was alot of whispering about her.<p>

Whispering among the girls saying things like "Wow Tainaka's cute in a Boyish way (giggle)" or "I wonder if shes interested in girls because i would really like a shot". In their first year of highschool she definatly got the girl's attention, especially because its an all girls highshool, and now in present time many girls are starting to ask Ritsu out.

Mio realized her feelings for Ritsu are only getting stronger and without any hint that Ritsu likes girls

Mio feels doomed

* * *

><p>"Ridiculous right?, why would she go for someone like me, Im not good enough." Mio said sadly "I cant believe i got my hopes up (sigh)"<p>

Mugi sat next to Mio and began to caress her back

"(Sigh), Your Both so blind, I guess i really have to break the ice for you two Huh?"

* * *

><p>Right so remember while i edit the rest of the chapters, i might miss a few mistakes ok (i aint no pro bro)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Day out part 1

Well here's chapter 4 guys

* * *

><p>remember im trying my best<p>

welp lets get started

* * *

><p><em>Saturday morning<em>

'Its my fault if only i wouldnt have reacted that way i wouldnt be in this mess now" Mio thought to her self in bed while looking up at the ceiling, all Mio could think about was the energetic Drummer she loved

-Friday-

_"what do you mean Mugi?" Mio asked with questioning eyes. Mugi looked into Mio's stormy grey eyes and finally_ spoke.

_"what i mean is Ricchan has always liked you too, she was just too afraid to tell you because she always thought that you would hate her about it and be disgusted with her"..._

-End-

'There's no way Ritsu would like me, im boring and plain and she's all outgoing, funny, sweet-'

(Ding dong!) Mio's train of thought was cut off by the sound of her door bell, 'Who could it be' Mio thought to her self she then looked at her clock, it was 11:45 am. "Mio honey, someone's here for you!" Mio's mother yelled from down stairs "o-ok i'll be right down!" Mio yelled back. Mio got out of bed and rushed over to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and did her hair 'i wonder who it is?' Mio then dried her mouth and went back into her room to change clothing.

* * *

><p><em>Down Stairs<em>

"So Ricchan what brings you here?" Mrs. Akiyama questioned Ritsu.  
>"uhh, I just wanted to take Mio out thats all" Ritsu said casually leaning against the wall. smiled warmly at Ritsu, It was as if was onto something but Ritsu quickly brushed it off and smiled back. "Oh, well you better take care of my Mio, understand Ricchan" Mrs. Akiyama said firmly, Ritsu blushed<p>

"Uhh-y-yup, I-I mean yes ma'am" Ritsu was now blushing furiously. "Alright Ricchan" with that Mrs. Akiyama went to the living room area and remained there. 'D-Damn whats taking Mio so long, i hope she doesnt hate me even more for coming with out texting her.' Ritsu thought to her self. "(sigh)" ' i should just go to her room and maybe me and her could talk' Ritsu then walked over to the stairs that lead to Mio's room and quickly made her way up the stairs.

Ritsu stood infront of the door 'welp here goes nothing' Ritsu turned the door knob and opened the door. "Ehhhh!?" 'oh crap' Ritsu walked in on Mio undressing, Mio turned to the door only to see a certain Drummer standing by the door blushing furiously "R-Ritsu! You Idiot!, Get out!" Mio walked toward the Drummer with the intent of pushing her out of her room but then stopped when she realized she was only wearing a bra and panties, Mio quickly threw her arms over her body trying to cover her self "You Idiot, quit staring at me" Mio said furiously.

Ritsu felt her mouth go dry she didnt know how to respond so she stepped in to the room and shut the door and walked over to Mio and began to remove her own sweater and as soon as she had it off she handed it to Mio "H-Here". Mio blushed and took the sweater and put it over her exposed body "T-Thanks Ritsu" Ritsu nodded "uhh-umm, C-Could we...you know...talk, talk about yesterday" Amber met stormy grey "Why should we?" Mio broke eye contact and placed her sight on the Drummer's bruised cheek and cut lip Mio then broke the silence "I-I really hurt yo-(sob)" Mio's voice began to shake and sobs began to fill the room.

Ritsu's eyes softened and she walked toward her childhood friend "Please dont cry Mio" The Drummer wrapped her arms around Mio's body and held her tightly "Mio, remember i wanted to take you out today?" The Drummer questioned the sobbing girl in her arms.

Mio buried her head into The Drummer's chest "Y-Yeah" The sobbing girl answered timidly, Ritsu chuckled "Well hurry up and get ready, I still wanna take you out princess" with that Ritsu kissed the top of Mio's head and let her go.

Mio blushed "You still want to take me out?, B-"

"Dont worry about it party pooper i forgive ya, hehe" Ritsu gave Mio her trade mark grin.

Mio sighed and smiled back "Alright, alright baka, i'll get dressed so can you please step outside". Ritsu smirked "awww do i have-" Before Ritsu could finish her sentence Mio threw a pillow at her "leave or i'll change my mind baka"

"ok,ok,ok i'll just wait outside the door k" Ritsu quickly walked out the door.

'that idiot's a handful alright' Mio thought to herself then a voice a spoke in her head _'yet that "idiot" still wants to take you out'_ ouch now that stung Mio a bit "sigh" Mio shook it off and removed Ritsu's sweater from her body and put on a white dressy blouse and black skinny jeans and a pair of white flats, Mio walked up to the mirror and observed herself 'well i think this should do it' with that Mio walked to the door and opened it, "so what do you think?" Ritsu who was just leaning against the wall nearly slid off the surface of the wall, "uhh, I-I uhh-I Think you look great Mio" Ritsu said blushing furiously obviously unable to keep her eyes off of Mio. "well should we get going then" Mio nodded and stepped infront of the drummer.

Unknown to Mio, Ritsu was checking her out, Ritsu kept staring at Mio's waist and observed her hips as well 'wow she really is something else. I just hope i could fix this situation and confess to her and maybe just maybe i could actually have a chance with her'

* * *

><p>well next chapter should be better<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 Day out part 2, confrontation?

Here's chapter 5

* * *

><p>"So Mio,where to?" An amber eyed girl said gazing at her childhood friend's back.<p>

"you want to eat first right?" Mio said blushing while looking at the ground. The drummer observed the bassist and licked her dry lips a bit

"well yeah im starving hehe, but after you wanna head to the amusement park right?".

Mio turned around to face Ritsu "Y-Yeah" was all Mio managed to say.

"Well lets stop by this place, it looks like it has good food"

Ritsu quickly took Mio by the hand and walked toward the place that seemed to have good food but then suddenly a pair of male voices called out to them "Hey girls hows it going, need some company" both males said while walking up to them.

"So ladies it seems like you guys need some company" one of them boys said.

the boy that spoke was taller than Ritsu which ment he was also taller than Mio (Ritsu is taller than Mio) he had short black spiky hair and light green eyes.

Ritsu looked at the other boy who had blonde hair and blue eyes 'im sure Mugi would like this one' she thought to herself then her gaze went to the boy with black hair 'this guy seems to only have an eye for Mio...i don't like this'

"we're fine, we dont need company but thanks" Ritsu said in a polite tone and glanced at Mio

"Y-Yeah we're fine" Mio gave Ritsu's hand a tight squeeze.

the dark haired boy looked down to find Mio and Ritsu's hand entwined and his smile quickly faded into a dark frown  
>"oh, So your "<em>those<em>" type of girl's huh?, (tsk) how disgusting"

the dark haired boy took a step and pushed Ritsu but Ritsu quickly grabbed a hold of the boy and pushed back

"Grrr! back off!, and what the hell do you mean "_those_ _type of girl's_" you asshole!" Ritsu shouted.

"what i mean is you and this girl are a thing dumbass!, am i wrong?" the boy shouted back.

Ritsu eyes widened in shock "Huh?!, no we're not!" 'who does this jackass think he is!' Ritsu stepped forward and so did the boy

"well then you two obviously have feelings for each other then cuz it really seems that way to me" with that the boy took hold of Ritsu's shirt and began to lift his free fist up

Mio looked horrified, she knew what was coming next 'No,no!' Mio mentally screamed

But before the boy could throw the punch a voice urged him to stop

"Touma stop it now!" the boy quickly let Ritsu go but then pushed her to the ground

"don't try and stop me Saito" the boy was getting ready to continue the fight with Ritsu but before he could Saito tackled him to the ground on top of Ritsu

"Ooof!" was all Ritsu could manage under the boys

"Shit, Touma i knew i should have listened to my sister. you really are pathetic, (tsk) picking a fight with girls and so what if there together you cant change that you Dip shit!" Saito then grabbed Touma and pushed him off of Ritsu

"sorry girl's i had no idea how low this jackass had gone, here's my number." the blonde haired boy gave Ritsu his number and helped her up "hey you can leave now" Saito glared at Touma

"(tsk) i'll be seeing you around bitch" Touma got up then left.

"R-Ritsu are you okay?" Mio said worried "Im fine Mio and uhh,thanks Saito-san"

"(sigh) your welcome, so anyways whats your names?" the boy asked Mio and Ritsu

Mio once again took hold of Ritsu's hand and spoke "Im Mio Akiyama and this is Ritsu Tainaka" Mio said warmly.

Saito nodded and looked down to see Ritsu and Mio's hand entwined and smiled "i guess anyone would mistaken you two as a couple hehehe, well my name is Saito Hiwagima just call me saito."

Ritsu blushed as much as Mio this time

"uhh, do we really look that much like a couple?" Ritsu said nerviously.

Saito nodded with a smirk "oh c'mon stop trying to hide it hehe, you two seem kinda cute for each other."  
>Saito looked down at his wrist with the watch on it "well i gotta go, nice meeting you guys" Saito then began to walk away but before he could leave Ritsu spoke out<p>

"hey Saito we should get together sometime. I-I mean you know like you could meet our other friends and i kinda want you to meet someone hehe" Ritsu said kindly

"Girl or boy?"

"Dont worry dude i know your not gay hehe-Oww!, Girl!, Girl!"

Mio grabbed Ritsu by the ear "we'll call you later ok, bye, nice meeting you Saito-Kun" Saito waved and left.

"well lets get going baka"

* * *

><p><em>In The Food Place 1:20 pm<em>

Ritsu and Mio sat at a table and waited for the waitress to come by and take their orders, so while waiting Ritsu wanted to talk about the incident before they went into the Food place "So Mio, about that Touma guy. Im worried he'll try an harm you so i'll be walking you home when we leave the amusement park ok" Ritsu said sincerely, she then took Mio's hand into her own and smirked a bit "if that guy comes back and tries to hurt you, i'll beat the living crap outta him ok, I promise i'll protect you"

"R-Ritsu i-"

"are you two ready?" a waitress came up to them

"uh-huh, yeah we're ready, so i'll have a coke and for food it'll be a chicken club sandwich, what about you Mio?"

"um-uh, i'll have the same"

"ok it'll be ready in 15 minutes"

The waitress then left but not before shooting a smile toward Ritsu. "(sigh) Ritsu im sorry"

"Huh, sorry about what Mio?"

"Im sorry about what happend yesterday, i-i just-

"dont worry about it alright, lets just try an have a fun day today ok" The drummer tried to comfort the bassist a bit. the waitress came back and put the food and drinks on the table "enjoy" she then left once again. Ritsu and Mio then began to eat their food "wow this is good" Ritsu said with her mouth full of food "Ritsu you idiot dont talk with your mouth full" Mio then stretched her arm across the table and began to wipe some food off of Ritsu's face "idiot, eat like a normal person"

* * *

><p><em>1:56 pm<em>

"excuse me, the bill please" An amber eyed girl said calling to the waitress "right,right" the waitress then set the bill on the table and ritsu quickly paid up and got up "c'mon Mio" Mio and Ritsu left.

"So ready to have some fun"

"y-yeah" Mio said blushing.

* * *

><p>welp thats it hehehe so yeah remember im trying.<p>

see you next chapter


	6. Chapter 6 Day out part 3, Chikane?

Yay!, The next chapter is out (finally) hehe

Welp lets get started! :)

oh and P.s

I know i make spelling mistakes But (i try) Bare with me, thanks

* * *

><p>"So you ready to have fun Mio?" An amber eyed girl Looked at her childhood friend<p>

"y-yeah" the raven haired girl said while blushing.

"well lets get going, i wouldnt want it to get too dark hehe" Ritsu chuckled

Mio held Ritsu's hand a bit tighter and Ritsu noticed this but kept quiet and decided to express herself with actions.  
>Ritsu removed her hand from Mio's grasp and got closer to Mio and placed her hand on Mio's lower back.<p>

"R-Ritsu?" The shy bassist looked at The drummer with a confused look on her face

"Uh-hehe, sorry...you must not feel comfortable, I-I'll remove my hand-"

"N-No, Its fine" A blush crept onto Mio's face

"Uh are you sure?, i want you to feel comforta-"

"I-Its fine, really...I just got a bit startled and dont worry, i am comfortable ok"

The bassist smiled sweetly to her amber eyed friend and then did something out of character, Mio stopped walking and turned to Ritsu who also stopped walking (her hand rested on Mio's lower back) she looked up and went forward and placed her lips onto The Drummer's cheek and after a second or two she pulled back and gave the stunned Drummer another smile.

"M-Mio?" Ritsu stared at Mio like she was an alien

"What is it Baka" Mio pulled the Drummer by the collar of the shirt and the two continued their walk to the amusement park

"What was that for?" A little blush tainted The drummer's face

"Well, it was just to let you know that i really feel comfortable with you Baka"

Mio released Ritsu collar and the two went back to their earlier walking position. Ritsu's hand found its way back to Mio's lower back and a smile began to make its appearance on The bassist's face and of course a blush also settled in on the Drummer's and Bassist's face's but atleast they both felt happy at the moment

* * *

><p><strong>Amusement park<strong>

"we're here at last" The drummer said in a funny tone

"Jeeze Ritsu, you act like we were walking forever" Mio said with a chuckle

"Awww, but it felt like forever"

"No it didnt, your just lazy"

"Wha-?!, mean Mio-Chaun!"

"Jeeze, dont call me that-"

"STEP RIGHT UP! STEP RIGHT UP FOR A CHANCE TO WIN!" a Loud voice cut what Mio was going to say but the voice got their attention

Mio looked at Ritsu with a pleading face

"you really wanna go and check that out?" Ritsu asked her childhood friend

"Yeah please" Mio said with pleading eyes

"ugh, fine" Ritsu reluctantly agreed.

"YOU THERE!" the man pointed at Ritsu

"Huh?, me?" Ritsu looked at Mio and then she looked left and right and then she pointed at herself and looked at the man that called out in their direction

The man chuckled "YEAH YOU!, WHY DONT YOU COME AND WIN SOMETHING FOR THE BEAUTIFUL LADY STANDING RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!" the man than winked

Ritsu was nervous and knew who the 'Beautiful lady' who was standing next to her he mentioned, but she just went with the flow and walked in the man's direction "Uh-hehe, so what do i do to win?" Ritsu asked the man while hoping that he wouldnt yell like he was earlier

"Well first things first, you see these balls? well you pick them up and see just how many bottles you could break...Uhh for a good win you'll have to break 30 glassed bottles"

Ritsu knew that breaking 30 glassed bottles would wear her out, but she knew Mio wanted something by the way she was scanning the back with an excited look.

"So wanna give it a try?" the man questioned Ritsu

"Uh, well...-"

"Oh c'mon, not scared of a little pain in the arm are ya?"

"N-No, this isnt a scam right?"

The man chuckled "No, of course not...im just feeling generous today, usually it's 100 bottles"

"Jeeze, are you trying to take peoples arms?" Ritsu was amazed at how calmly the man said everything

"well as you could see, these arent low quality things" the man pointed at the items that were in back of him

"Well-"

"Please Ritsu" Mio cut what ever else Ritsu was going to say and took hold of Ritsu's Arm and gave Ritsu a pleading look.

"Uh-"

"Yeah, please Ritsu" The man joined in and took Mio's side and began to give Ritsu pleading eyes

'What the hell?' The Drummer thought to herself

"Uh, Fine" The Drummer said with a pout. "How much?"

"Yay!" The man and Mio both seemed happy.

Mio smiled at Ritsu again, but this one was a bit different, it was an affectionate smile.

Ritsu blushed but quickly came back to her senses

"500 yen each set of balls you get" the man said

"ok" Ritsu gave the man the money " oh and how may balls does each set have?"

"each set has 5 balls" the man held his hand up and showed 5 fingers

'i'll waste 3,000 yen if i manage to break the bottle each time, and if i mess up that'll be another 500 or even a 1,000 yen and i guess i am lucky he's only doing 30 bottle breaks instead of 100' Ritsu caluculated and thought.

"okay" Ritsu answered calmly

The man's eyebrow went up "Wow, your no cheap date huh. Most guy that take their girlfriends out are cheap" The man was now rubbing his beard

'Wha!?-' Ritsu and Mio were both taken by surprise

"hmm, arent you a good boyfriend" The man then pat Ritsu on the back "well lets get started"

'B-Boyfriend!?' Mio mentally screamed while she let go of Ritsu's arm and backed up so she could give Ritsu room.  
>Mio observed Ritsu 'Well without her head band she does look like a boy and she did get taller than me' Mio than looked away and fiddled with her fingers.<p>

as for Ritsu, she felt heat spread across her face but ignored it and decided to pay the man 3,000 yen (enough balls to break 30 bottles, that is if she doesnt make a mistake and miss) 'Jeeze'

"alrighty than, start" The man then had 150 bottles in place and set the balls infront of Ritsu.

Ritsu got behind the white line and notice that the line said 10 feet 'so its 10 feet from where im standing to the bottles, that aint that bad' Ritsu thought to herself.

"Alright"

Ritsu then took a ball and stepped back and then she threw it with strength and the ball broke not only 1 but the ball broke 2 glassed bottles.

"Not bad Kid" The man clapped his hands together

And for the rest of the game, Ritsu kept breaking almost in every round atleast 2 bottles each round until she finally broke the 30th bottle.  
>"(pant) (pant) Finally" Ritsu said as she tried to shake the numbness of her right arm.<p>

"wow you got it, oh and here" the man ended up giving Ritsu 500 yen back since it only took her 7 sets instead of 8

'Wow Ritsu looks tired' Mio thought as she observed Ritsu

"Ok so who's going to pick?" the man said in a happy tone

"S-she is" The Drummer said in an exhausted tone while pointing in Mio's direction

"well then step right up beautiful"

Mio walked next to Ritsu and took hold of her hand and began to decide what she wanted, and after a few moments she chose a big fluffy bear.

The man gave it to Mio while wearing a warm smile at the two "What a nice Boyfriend you have there miss, You two should consider yourselves lucky to have each other, A beautiful girl and a handsome boy"

"Uhh, S-Sir i"

"Thank you Sir!" Mio than bowed and took Ritsu by the hand and left with the Teddy bear in tow

"M-Mio?" Ritsu was confused

"W-What?"

"Why didnt you let me explain?"

"Because it probably would have made the situation even more awkward"

"yeah but im a girl, D-Do i really look like a guy with my headband off?"

Mio turned to Ritsu "well yeah and your also a bit taller than me so i guess thats why the guy thought you and me were a 'Thing'" Mio blushed as she said this.

"O-Oh, i Guess i should have it on even more" Ritsu said

Mio gave Ritsu's hand a tight squeeze "W-Well, i-i like the way you look w-with the headband off" Mio blushed furiously

Ritsu Looked at Mio with a confused expression "R-Really?"

"Yeah, I-Its different and i think it s-suites you b-better"

"Uh, T-thanks (cough), sooo what do you wanna do next?"

"Hmm, well can we get cotton candy?" Mio asked her amber eyed friend

"Yeah, ofcourse we can"

Ritsu and Mio preceded to the cotton candy and other snacks bar and took a seat and ate snacks, They talk and laughed.  
>They really seemed to be enjoying each others company at the moment, Mio put her bear aside and decided to scoot closer to Ritsu<br>As for Ritsu she also scooted closer to her friend and then she wrapped an arm around her 'Friend's' waist.

Mio blushed but allowed The Drummer to do what she did and Mio then cuddled into Ritsu a bit.

Anyone walking by or around could easily mistake them for being a couple, all but one

Unknown to them a girl spotted them and glared at Mio 'Tsk Ritsu-Senpai shouldnt be around her' A girl thought to herself

"Chikane-Chan!" a voice took the girl out of thought

"Huh, oh hey Ayame-Chan" said Chikane replied to her friend

"i was looking all over for you, c'mon the others are waiting for us-Huh!?, Isnt that Ritsu-Senpai and Mio-Senpai"

"Yeah it is"

"hmm, lets go and ruin the moment" Ayame said with a dark smirk

"you think so?" Chikane also wore a dark smirk

"i dont think so, I know so"

And with that The two girls then began to head to where Mio and Ritsu were

"Ritsu?" Mio placed her left hand on Ritsu's stomach

"Y-Yeah?" Ritsu then put her free hand over the hand that was on her stomach

"Thanks, for forgiving me" Mio said in a sincere tone

"Yeah, no problem anyways im sure my stupidity had something to do with it"

Mio frowned a bit and then she made up her mind 'I-I need to confess to Ritsu today, It needs to happen today'  
>"R-Ritsu?"<p>

"Yeah?"

"Ritsu, i need to tell you something"

"Oh, what is it?"

Mio removed herself from Ritsu and scooted back a bit, Mio was nervous and scared, in truth she didnt really know how her confessing to Ritsu would end. She didnt know how Ritsu would take it, would Ritsu feel the same or would Ritsu reject her and leave her, But she knew it was now or never and she decided she would go through with it.

"Ritsu I-"

"AWWWW!" A voice cut her off

"Huh?" Ritsu quickly stood up "What the hell?!"  
>Mio stood up and got behind Ritsu.<p>

"Hmm, oh were we disturbing something?" a cold voice said

"yeah you were" Ritsu said coldly to the girl that spoke up first "and you Kazumi-san, what the hell?"

"Well hello to you too Senpai" Chikane said in a cold yet seductive tone

Mio glared at Chikane "What do you guys want?" Mio seemed to be in a bad mood

"Oh Is Senpai mad that we interupted her date?" Ayame was now teasing and bothering Mio

if anyone thought Mio had a short fuse well Ritsu has an even shorter one

"Grr, What are you going on about!" Ritsu then Grabbed Ayame by the collar her shirt and pushed her against a wall

"Gah, Oh, Ritsu's angry huh?, your probably a bit mad that-"

"enough Ayame!" Chikane then walked to the two and was about to stretch her arm out in an attempt to get Ritsu to let Ayame go but before she could make it to them Mio stepped in

"Dont touch Ritsu" Mio said in a cold tone, Mio also held a cold glare

Ritsu noticed this and dropped Ayame and then shoved her to the floor

"Lets get going Mio"

As Ritsu walked by Chikane she stopped and whispered something

"Either your intention was to greet us but your stupid friend got in the way or it was to purposely mess Things up for me, but i warn you if it was the second one dont bother talking to me, got it" Ritsu then continued and took her and Mio's belongings and took Mio by her hand and left Chikane and Ayame without looking back

* * *

><p>"Wow and your interested in that?" Ayame got up from the floor and looked at Chikane<p>

"Yeah, Thats my type of person" Chikane said with a smirk

"damn, well how do you intend on getting to her if Akiyama- Senpai already has her?" Ayame began to dust her self

"There not together, in fact their both oblivious towards one anothers feelings, so all i gotta do is turn up the charm on Ritsu-Senpai" Chikane said confidently

"oh and then?"

_"She'll be all mine"_

* * *

><p><strong>Heading to Mio's home<strong>

"well, atleast we had fun at first right?" Ritsu said

"Yeah i guess, But those two are up to something and i dont like it" Mio was now frowning

Ritsu noticed Mio's frown "Awww, C'mon Mio, just ignore them and put a smile on your face"

"yeah i guess your right"

"Oh we're here" Ritsu stopped walking and so did Mio

"yeah" Mio looked at her home

"so umm, see you on monday i guess, hehe" Ritsu gave Mio a playful grin

"Uhh yeah, see you then Ritsu" Mio smiled "oh and thaks for today, i had a lot of fun with you today"

"No problem Mio, As long as your happy i guess im happy too-Oh wait, you wanted to tell me something right?"

Mio blushed remembering what she was going to say to her childhood friend "Umm, we can talk about that on monday" Mio was a bit flustered

"Oh Um, But-"

Mio's next action cut Ritsu off

Mio took hold of Ritsu's right cheek and placed her lips on to Ritsu's other cheek  
>It might have taken a second of two and then she pulled away<p>

"Bye Ritsu" Mio then walked in to her house

Ritsu then walked to her house that wasnt to far from where she was standing

As for Mio, She walked in and closed the door and pressed her back against it and slid down and sat on the floor for a couple of minutes, Mio looked like a love struck girl as she smiled to herself, with only one thing to say

_"Wow"._

* * *

><p>Yay!, so here it is what do you guys think?<p>

Good or Bad?

Well R&R? (i want to know how im doing)

hehe, thanks for reading

Bye see you guys next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7 Competition starts

Alrighty then, here is chapter 7!

Well we're almost at the end of this, There's about maybe 2 or 3 chapters left (or not maybe next chapter will be the end, who knows)

well thats enough of me talking

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Monday<strong>

It was monday morning and the streets were filled with girls and boy walking to the train station or just walking to their respective schools.

But there was one student that stood out, while the other students that were walking around seemed disapointed that the weekend ended so fast a, girl with steel grey eyes scanned the the clear blue sky with a smile carved on her face  
>The owner of those piercing steel grey eyes is a beautiful raven haired girl<p>

'Saturday was so perfect, jeez and i didnt get a chance to confess to Ritsu' Steel grey eyes looked down for a moment but then looked up

'I know i can do this, i just have to wait till the right moment-'

"Mio!" A voice yelled out

"R-Ritsu! Quiet down!" The bassist said while still looking up

The bassist Didnt need to see the source of voice that had just called her name out, The bassist knew that voice so well  
>The voice that sounded like music to her ears.<p>

"Hehe sorry, im kinda loud huh" The drummer said with a grin plastered on her face

"Kinda?" The bassist giggled a bit

"Alright alright, i am loud"

Steel grey then met Amber  
>"Well you are loud but i guess if you werent, i would have one less reason to hit you<p>

"Ahh!?, Y-You Sadist!" The drummer quickly averted a hit to the head

"Why You-!"

"Mio-chan Ricchan!" A loud voice yelled out from behind them

Mio and Ritsu both turned around and saw Mugi, Azusa, Yui and...Ui?

"Ah!, Help me Mugi!" Ritsu ran and hid behind Mugi

"R-Ricchan?" Blue eyes looked into Amber

"M-Mio's A Sadist!"

Mio blushed furiously "No im not, you Baka!"

"Azunyan, I need a rechar-"

"No senpai!" A kitten like girl turned away from the air headed girl

"Awww! But why?" Yui pouted

"Oneechan, leave Azusa-chan alone" the air headed girl's younger sister grabbed Yui by the tie and began to drag her away

"Noooo! Captain! Dont let her take me!"

"I'll save you pr-Owww Oww!" Ritsu was cut off by a sharp pain on her ear

"C'mon baka" Mio Took Ritsu by the ear

"Owww oww Mio let go it really hurts"

While Ui dragged Yui away by the Tie and Mio Dragged Ritsu by the ear, Mugi and Azusa just followed in their direction

"(sigh) Mugi-senpai?" Azusa looked at her senpai with question filled eyes

"Yes Azusa" Mugi answered in her usual soft tone

"Why did you join the Club, i-im just curious"

"Well I knew if i joined i would have fun and i would make new friends and well its obvious we slack off alot an all but at least we get to have fun"

Azusa smiled a bit "Oh"

"what about you Azusa?"

"same here i guess, so what do you like most?"

Mugi put a finger on her chin and looked forward, Mio dragging Ritsu and Ui dragging Yui, Mugi smiled at the scene and then looked back at Azusa

_"The friendship that we all built together"_

* * *

><p><strong>In Class<strong>

Ritsu, Mugi and Mio walked into class and took their seats as for Yui well she was Out bothering her little Kouhai

"Jeez if Yui's not here in 7 minutes she'll get in trouble" Mio looked at the clock

"Nahh, she'll be fine, in sure she'll make it on time Plus Sensei's usually late anyways" Ritsu said in a cool tone

And with that Mio and Ritsu started their normal bickering, All the while Mugi just observed the Two Bickering girls  
>'Only i know how those two feel about each other' Mugi smiled to herself<p>

_Unknown to the girls, their good mood would soon turn sour_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.o.v<strong>

Yui was heading back to class, coming from who knows what but she wore a big childish smile and just as she was going to walk into her class a hand grabbed her arm

Yui Turned to see who was holding her and the first thing she looked at was the tie color

"Hmm?, oh your a first year" Yui said in a childish tone

"Uhh Y-yeah i am, can you do me a favor, please?" A shaky voice said

Yui observed the girl  
>The girl wore the Same color Tie Azusa had, she was about average height, she had black hair that was tied up, she also had Light greenish eyes and she also seemed a little big on the chest size (if you know what i mean) and as Yui kept observing she noticed something, this girl that grabbed her arm, the girl in front of her, this first year<p>

_Seemed innocent and sweet_

Unknown to Kind hearted Yui, she'd be the one to set every thing in motion.

"U-Um, sure but can i know your name first?"

"Oh how foolish of me, i always tend to forget hehe My name is Chikane Kazumi, Please call me Chikane" Chikane smiled at Yui

"Ah-um, hehe im Yui Hirasawa" Yui rubbed the back of her head

"Hehe your so adorable, Just like you sister" Chikane giggled at Yui's innocence

"You know Ui?"

"Yeah, i have homeroom with her"

"oh, um anyways, what do you need help with"

Chikane smile darkened a bit but Yui Being Yui, Yui didnt notice at all

"Well, Do you know Ritsu Tainaka?"

Yui's face brightened up a bit "Captain Ricchan?, Yeah why?"

"Well i really need to talk with her so, do you think you could get her for me?"  
>Chikane knew very well, seduction wouldnt work so she'll go with innocence<p>

"Well-"

"Please Senpai, Pretty Please" Chikane took hold of Yui's hands looked into her eyes

_"Pretty please Senpai"_

* * *

><p>Mugi began to get bored and so she got up<p>

"Im going to the restroom k, be right back"

Mugi then walked to the doors and then walked out and just as she turned her head, she saw Yui and 'C-Chikane?!'  
>Mugi quickly hid behind a wall and tried to listen to what they were saying<p>

"Pretty please senpai"

Yui smiled "oh ok fine i'll do it"

Mugi frowned a bit "Do what?" Mugi said quietly to herself

Mugi watched as Yui went into the classroom and as Chikane stood there and look around

Unknown to Chikane, she was being watched

Mugi was never one for violence or one to get angry but what Chikane said next, Angered her

_"Innocent Yui, poor thing"_

Mugi clenched her jaw and hands

_'This girl is up to no good'_

* * *

><p>Yui walked into the classroom with her usual smile<p>

"Some one had a good time bothering Azusa huh" Ritsu said with a smirk

"Huh? oh no, i was talking with someone"

Mio turned around "oh?"

"yeah and before i forget, someone wants to talk with you captain"

"Me, why?" Ritsu questioned

"I dont know, but she's outside waiting"

Ritsu and Mio Looked at each other and then back at Yui

"Um so she wants to talk to me right now?" Ritsu asked Yui

"Yup"

"Uh, well ok" Ritsu got up "Be right back"

* * *

><p>Ritsu walked out the classroom and looked around and it didnt take much looking to find the person that wanted to talk with her<p>

"Chikane-san, what do you want?" Ritsu said coldly

Chikane smiled seductively 'Looks like i got Ritsu-senpai to my self, for now atleast'

"I wanted to apologize for my friend's stupid behavior on saturday, she didnt mean it in a bad way"

"oh really?" Ritsu said with a bored face

Chikane stepped forward "Yeah, and i know your thinking "how come she didnt come and apologize to me", well you kinda scared her that day"

Chikane then took hold of Ritsu's Tie and Green met Amber

"So Senpai, can you forgive us or atleast me" Chikane said in such a seductive tone it made Ritsu's bored face leave

"Uhh uhh-"

Ritsu was blushing furiously and stuttered but Ritsu's stuttering stopped when Chikane put a finger against her lips

"Whats wrong Senpai"

Chikane kept seducing Ritsu, Chikane knew very well She was close to breaking Ritsu

Ritsu Took hold of The seductive girl's hands and took them off herself

"C-Chikane, i-i understand um look i gotta go-" as Ritsu was turning away, Chikane took hold of Ritsu's hand and dragged her away

_"C-Chikane?"_

* * *

><p>Mugi looked furious "That little-"<p>

"Mugi?"

"Ah?, M-Mio-chan"

"Whats wrong?, oh and have you seen Ritsu?"

"Mio-chan come with me"

"W-why?"

_"You'll see"_

* * *

><p>"Chikane, what the-ah?!"<p>

Chikane purposely pushed Ritsu onto a couch in an unused clubroom

"Wha-?!, Chikane-san-Uuuf!" as Ritsu tried to get up Chikane pushed her back down onto the couch

_"Just call me By my First name, Senpai"_

* * *

><p>Mio and Mugi were baffled, they followed them but didnt expect this.<p>

Mio clenched her hands and was about to bust in but Mugi held her back

"No Mio-chan, lets see how far this goes"

"Bu-"

Mugi looked at Mio and Mio just remained silent and then turned her attention back to the unfolding scene

* * *

><p>Chikane slipped into Ritsu's lap, Chikane's knees on both sides of Ritsu<p>

Ritsu Blushed Furiously "What the hell are you doing?"

Chikane remained silent and did the unthinkable

Chikane took hold of both Ritsu's hands and placed them over her clothed breasts "~Ah~" a moan escaped her pink lips

Ritsu's blush only seemed to get redder and redder, Ritsu didnt know what to do all she knew was her hands were on her Kouhai's chest 'N-No way m-my hands, there on her C-Chest'

"Ch-Chi-, Uhh what are you d-doing?" Ritsu stuttered out

Chikane looked at Ritsu with eyes full of lust "~Senpai~"

Aqua Green met Amber

"W-What?"

"How do they feel?"

"Uhh-Uhh, I-Uhh" Stutter, thats all Ritsu could do at the moment

Ritsu's breathing picked up and with reluctance, Ritsu Squeezed the soft mounds 'T-Their soft'

Chikane released another moan

"Uh (Gulp) T-Their s-soft"

"~So Senpai's a bit of a pevert huh" Chikane said in a teasing voice

Ritsu wanted to pull her hands back but she just couldnt 'Damn it why cant i pull back?, Am i liking this'

Ritsu frowned a bit "N-No, You a-asked didnt you?"

The seductive girl giggled "Oh, so if i told you to touch me else where you'd do it?"

Ritsu just froze in place

"~Ooh your just so cute Senpai" Chikane let Ritsu's hand go

As the amber eyed girl finally pulled her hands away she already began to miss the spot where her hands were

"(sigh) i think thats enough for now Senpai" Chikane got up and so did Ritsu

Ritsu didnt say anything, Ritsu turned away

Chikane smirked and took hold of Her Senpai's tie and then leaned forward and kissed Ritsu passionantly on the lips

_Ritsu kissed back_

* * *

><p>Mugi and Mio were in shock<p>

Mio covered her mouth so the sobs wouldnt be heard and Mugi rubbed Mio's back tenderly to try and comfort her friend

'Ritsu, i should have confessed before'

Mio got up and stepped out of the room and Mugi soon followed after.  
>After Mio stopped crying she looked furious and it was obvious, Mio wasnt going to back down<p>

"Two can play at this game"

Mugi saw determination on Mio's face but she also saw...

_The pain_

_'Oh Ricchan, Theres no going back now'_

* * *

><p>Yeah!, so heres chapter 7<br>i hoped you guys liked it and if you guys can drop a review to let me know how im doing, that'd be great

Well till next time fellow readers!


	8. Chapter 8 Chikane and Ritsu?

Im back and here's chapter 8!

* * *

><p><em>Ritsu kissed Chikane back...<em>

Mio felt the pain in her chest 'It hurts, it really hurts'  
>Mio felt hurt and she also felt like she lost something, in a way<p>

Mugi however stood silent and tried to not think about the issue that's basically putting their friendship and band at risk.

'There's no going back Ricchan' Mugi thought to herself sadly

Mugi looked to her side and saw Mio's pain filled face

_...There was only silence between the two_

* * *

><p>Chikane and Ritsu both walked out the room together, Ritsu wore a blush and Chikane wore her usual smirk.<p>

As Ritsu and Chikane walked next to each other, Chikane basically attached herself to The drummer's arm  
>Chikane's action caused Her to blush but she kept herself together.<p>

"(giggle) senpai~"

"W-what?" a nervous voice replied

"Your so cute~"

Ritsu blushed for the 5th time that day

"Uhh, C-Chikane I think this is a mistake"

"Tell me how? How is it a mistake?"

"I-I...I have feelings for someone already"

Chikane let Ritsu's arm go

"(sigh) and is this girl by any chance..."

_"Mio Akiyama?"_

* * *

><p>"Mio-chan-"<p>

"Im fine"

Mio stopped in her tracks and then began to walk in the direction of their clubroom  
>Mugi followed Mio.<p>

"Mio-chan?"

"Im so pathetic right?... I had so many chances to confess, but im just to much of a cowered" Mio sat by the door to their clubroom

"(RING!)" the bell rang loudly, signaling the students that class was about to start

Mugi looked up but then look at her Steel eye colored Friend and walked towards her and sat down next to her.

"Mio, you still have time-"

"i know and i plan to stop my wimpy ways, im going to take Ritsu back..."

_"Its time i stand on my own two feet"_

* * *

><p><strong>In Class<strong>

Mio and Mugi arrived late and so did Ritsu, But the teacher couldnt careless so atleast they didnt get in trouble

But sometime into the class, Himeko and Ritsu started passing notes to each other  
>Himeko's facial expression changed a few times, from surprised to confused<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(time skip) Lunch time<strong>

"Ritsu-san" a voice shouted out

"What?"

"Lets talk"

Ritsu was a bit take aback but nodded and went with the girl**  
><strong>

"Sooo... she kissed you and did all that?"

"Y-Yeah" Ritsu felt nervous

Himeko looked surprised but decided not to bother Ritsu too much

"(sigh) did you like it?"

The amber eyed drummer blushed and then looked at the brown haired girl that was next to her

"Uh, well...the thing is, im not sure..." Ritsu stopped walking and looked into Himeko's eyes

"Ritsu im your friend, i wouldnt judge you"

"No its not that, its just that...the thing is...it-it felt kinda nice and i think i might have liked it but then i kinda ha-have feelings for someone already-"

Ritsu looked down

_"what should i do?"_

* * *

><p>alright thats it for now, sorry!<p>

I know its really short but hey im trying and im just not that inspired lately... (sigh)

Till next time!

p.s

next chapter will be longer i promise :)


	9. Chapter 9 Harsh conflict

Here's an update, hope you guys like it

* * *

><p><em>'Damn it!'<em>

_'Just what the hell does she see in Akiyama!'_

_(sigh) 'I will get Akiyama out of my way'_

* * *

><p>"So?"<p>

"Yeah, i'am in fact interested in Mio"

Ritsu and Chikane stood in silence for a couple of minutes but then the younger girl broke the silence with a giggle

"Is that so? Then tell me something, Does she even like girls?" Chikane said in a questioning tone.

Ritsu just stood there and then turned away

"(sigh) I thought so, Listen senpai...I think you should just give it a rest and start something with someone else. I mean it's obvious Akiyama is straight..."

"So..." Ritsu said quietly

_"Why don't we start something...I'll give you what you want"_

* * *

><p>Mugi and Mio were quiet in the clubroom, They just sat there until Mugi broke the silence...<p>

"Mio-chan?"

"Yes?"

"What's the plan?"

Mugi knew damn well that Mio was going to get Ritsu

Mio turned to face Mugi's direction

"Im not sure but im open to suggestions"

Mugi and Mio then began thinking of just what they could do to get Ritsu to Notice Mio's signs But they both knew it would be hard, Ritsu's a very dense person and when it comes to dealing with dense people It's very difficult.

"Hmmm, try being affectionate to her" Mugi suggested

Mio Blushed a bit "But even if i do that...Ritsu might not really think much of it"

"(sigh) Oh why did Ritsu have to be so damn dense!" Mugi sounded a bit fruastrated

"I know Right" Mio agreed

and then it's like a light bulb went off in Mugi's head

"i got it!" Mugi stood up quickly and her chair fell to the floor

Mio then followed and stood up to

"what is it!?"

"Looks like we'll have to do the same thing Chikane's doing!"

"and just what is that?"

_"The old fashion way...Seduction"_

* * *

><p>"alright Ritsu-chan so let me get this straight...You like Chikane-san but at the same time you like...Akiyama-san?"<p>

"Y-yeah, that's right" Ritsu then looked down in shame

"D-dont look down baka! and dont look ashamed either ok, i'm here for you so we'll figure this mess out together" Himeko said trying to comfort her friend

_"ok, thanks Hime-chan"_

* * *

><p>Several different girls were dragged into Ritsu, Mio and Chikane's little love triangle. Mugi had told the other band members (including Sawako) about what was going on between Ritsu and Mio aswell as That freshmen girl Chikane.<p>

Himeko just pretended that she had no knowledge of the happenings at all

As for Chikane's Friends they also got a bit involved, Ayame and a few other Freshmen girls began to tamper with the light music clubs things and by 'things' it means Mio's things.

Things between Ritsu and Chikane were starting to kick off a bit, many rumors began to go around saying that Ritsu and Chikane were an item.

But then rumors of Ritsu and Mio being together also began to surface.

Ritsu being stuck in this mess didn't help at all and it just made her nervous and anxious, She didn't understand why or how people started making up rumors about her and her childhood friend or how they Started saying her and Chikane were an item already.

'It just doesn't make any sense!'

Mio and the band tried to keep from starting an argument with The freshmen crew of girls that were making the issue public but ignoring just wasn't helping at all  
>The girls then started Picking on Azusa and Ui while in class for no reason at all and the issue only got worse...<p>

"M-My bass!" Mio yelled out

The strings on Mio's bass were all snapped off and on top of the bass was a note

It read "Book worm!"

Mio snatched the note and crumbled it up in her hand while trying hard not to cry

"Damn it, this-"

"M-Mio are you ok?"

Mio turned around, amber met steel grey

"No, No i'm not ok!"

Mio then threw the note at Ritsu and she stormed out the room

Ritsu looked down, she already knew about Azusa and Ui getting bothered in class and how Mugi and Yui almost got into an altercation, well more like Yui almost getting into an altercation and Mugi just tried to break it up.

"How did this even start again?" Ritsu questioned herself

"That stupid freshmen girl started it!" a voice behind Ritsu yelled out

the drummer quickly turned around only to be met with the sight of an angry looking Yui

"Y-Yui"

"Because of her their starting to pick on Ui and Azu-nyan!"

"What's the commotion about!" Sawako came in along with Mugi and a disturbed looking Azusa

Ritsu frowned

Sawako looked pissed off as hell

"we're all going to talk about this issue right now got it!"

the girls all nodded and then Mio also walked in.

They all sat down and talked about the issue and maybe a way to end it once and for all but the one catch was, Not letting Ritsu know that Mio and Mugi and the rest of the band already knew about the issue (or the extent of the issue) meaning They already know the issue latched off from Ritsu's and Mio's Little love triangle.

"so know what?" Ritsu said a bit agitated

"(sigh) Lets just call it a day and go home already"

"Yeah" the rest of the girls agreed

And the first one out was Ritsu, Ritsu just got her stuff and left quickly without saying bye

_"Now what girls?"_

_"We dont know"_

* * *

><p>As the weeks went by the club members began to notice a change in Their Drummer, when the Drummer came to practice she bearly held any long conversations at all and sometimes she wouldnt even come to practice at all.<p>

Ritsu began spacing away from Mio...

Ritsu was seen being around Chikane more often, They would be seen walking around together, sitting together and some people would say that they have seen them kissing once or twice.

Mio felt sadden and defeated

"I should have confessed sooner and just maybe i would have been the one with her right now"

Mio said while sitting across Mugi

"Talk to her Mio, you have to say something"

"I-I know but-"

"No buts just go"

"but what about that girl Kazumi-san?"

Mugi stood up

"I'll see what i can do"

Mugi then walked away

Mio stood up too and walked out the class room to walk around and clear her mind

'Mugi's a good friend-' "(ahhh)"

Mio was on the floor and someone was on top of her

"Ouch" Mio winced a bit when she felt her head begin to hurt

"M-Mio?"

That voice

"R-Ritsu-"

"WOW CHEATING ON CHIKANE-CHAN!" a voice yelled out and then a crowed of girls began to swarm them to have a look

"what! Nooo!" Ritsu yelled out and then got up quickly

Mio got up too 'Oh no'

"No we're not together" Ritsu began to protest

"Akiyama was probably the one trying to come on to Ritsu-senpai!"

'oh shit' Ritsu thought

"No, i bumped in to Mio-"

"Ritsu"

Ritsu turned around and came face to face to Chikane

"C-Chikane, I-It's not what the girls are saying, I swear!" Ritsu put her hands up

Chikane took a quick look at Mio and then smiled coldly

"(giggle) i believe You, She couldnt possibly satisfy you. Could she? Yes or no Honey"

_"No"_

* * *

><p>Cliff hanger!<p>

Reviews! Reviews! They are always welcomed!

Let me know how im doing!

Till next time fellow readers

Bye!


	10. Chapter 10 Mio and Ritsu?

Chapter 10!

Im in the mood today i guess Hehehe

Remember, Reviews are always welcomed.

Oh and one more thing, let me know how im doing

That's it now i'll just shut up so you readers can read and all.

* * *

><p><em>"No"<em>

and just like that...

So plainly and coldly said.

Chikane Giggled

"Hmph! well that's all people and as for you, You'r walking me to class"

Chikane pointed to Mio

"W-wha-"

"C'mon i dont wanna be late"

Mio looked at Ritsu But Ritsu Just looked the other way

'R-Ritsu?'

"O-Ok"

Mio and Chikane then headed off together while the crowed of girls were all stunned

"Ritsu-"

a girl was about to speak to Ritsu but Ritsu rudely cut her off.

"don't talk to me" Ritsu said rudely and walked through the crowed of girls, pushing and shoving

* * *

><p>"So Akiyama, there's a reason why i asked you to walk me to class"<p>

Mio was listening carefully

"and that reason is?"

Chikane stopped in her tracks and so did Mio, Steel grey met Aqua Green

"Me and Ritsu are together already"

The Bassist's Eyes widened for a bit but not for long

"And-"

"Give me a break, i know you have feelings for her... Just give up already, she's mine"

"wha-"

"I Win, You Lose, Akiyama"

Mio quickly pushed Chikane against the wall

" And Who The Hell Said You Won?!" Mio yelled out in anger

"Oooooh scary~" Chikane said in a mocking tone

Mio gave a strange cold smile and released the girl

_"You Haven't won yet, The thing is..."_

_"...I have't even made my first move yet"_

* * *

><p>Chikane slipped in to class with an agitated look on her face<p>

"what's wrong Chi-chan?" a girl said

"Looks like i truly believed i had Ritsu to my self"

Chikane then leaned back into the chair

"Oh really?"

"Yeah"

* * *

><p>Yui, Mugi, Nodoka and Himeko observed Ritsu and Mio both come in to the classroom together but both looking in opposite directions<p>

Mio sat at her desk and Ritsu sat at hers

The classroom felt really awkward and all, The tension was in the air was thick it's like you could just get a knife and cut the air

Class time passed agonizingly slow but then the final bell rang

"(Ring!)"

Today was Friday, many students were glad

Ritsu got up and stretched "Friday, finally!"

'Now's my chance' Mio thought to herself

"Hey, Ritsu?"

Ritsu turned around

"Huh, uh what?"

"Can we talk"

"Uh sure, as long as it doesnt take long"

"it won't"

"Ok then, lets go"

* * *

><p>Ritsu and Mio slipped into an unused classroom<p>

"soooo"

"Have done something?"

Ritsu put her stuff on the nearest desk

"What do yo-"

"You don't talk to me, you don't walk with me and for gods sake you dont even look at me anym (Sob)" Mio's voice trailed off and she began to cry

As much as Mio didn't want to cry, she did. It Hurt Mio so much when Her childhood friend/Best friend started ignoring her.

Ritsu's eyes widened 'Oh crap, i made her cry!'

Ritsu quickly made physical contact with the Bassist, Ritsu wrapped her arms around Mio and held her close

"I-Im sorry Mio, I-I've just been really stressed and all I-"

Ritsu didnt even know what to say anymore, Ritsu had hurt Mio for real this time...

'Damn it, what kind of friend am i?'

"M-Mio?"

"Y-Yeah" A muffled voice replied

"I really am sorry Mio, Forgive me. Please"

Mio Pulled away from Ritsu and looked up, They were face to face

Steel grey gazed into Amber colored eyes

Their Eyes have met more than once but something was different this time...It was as if they were being pulled together by something.

Slowly Ritsu began to lean forward and Mio began to close her eyes as she felt Ritsu's breath over her lips.

"(clank!)"

"(Gasp) S-Sorry wrong room!" a voice yelled out and then the owner of the voice ran away

Ritsu and Mio had Jumped apart from each other, Both wore dark blushes on their faces...

But there was something different about Ritsu's Blush...

Ritsu's Blush was accompanied by...

_A grin..._

_"So wanna head to my place?"_

_"I'd love to"_

* * *

><p>another chapter!<p>

Looks like Mio got a little angry at Chikane and looks like Mio's only been toying with her, letting Chikane believe that she won and all.

Well Who's going to win, Mio or Chikane? Lets wait and see hehehe

Till the next update

Bye!


	11. Chapter 11 What makes Ritsu Different?

Omg, lol i know i said i would finish this story by the end of the year but it looks like things are going to change a bit, i plan on making this story a little longer (my friend told me it would be better longer) and also, i apologize for the wait (my laptop got messed up and all)

* * *

><p>I hope you guys like the story so far and i'll continue to edit what i mess up on and all but keep in mind, i might make a few mistakes lol.<p>

welp, enjoy the read.

* * *

><p>"Chikane-chan?" Ayame called out to Aqua green eyed girl<p>

Chikane turned around "What do you want Ayame?"

Ayame sensed agitation from the girl but pushed it aside "Chikane-chan I know you're stressed out and all but-" Ayame paused and then she looked at Chikane "(sigh) is Ritsu-senpai really worth you stressing over?"

_"is Ritsu-senpai really worth you stressing out?"_ Ayame's question rang through Chikane's head repeatedly, 'Ritsu-senpai-' Chikane thought and then looked at her short haired friend and closed her eyes and then the thought of The only other girl getting in her way of being with her Senpai came up, 'Akiyama-senpai'.

Chikane opened her eyes and looked at Ayame with confidence "yeah"

Ayame looked confused as she questioned her, "Why?!"

Ayame wondered, just what did the stunning, beautiful, busty Chikane see in that idiot?

Chikane was smart, attractive, athletic, mature and maybe a little timid and shy but, just what was it that attracted her to Ritsu? Although Ritsu did have good qualities, like Ritsu had actually grown a bit, she was now taller than Mio and Mugi. Ritsu was in HTT, Ritsu was funny and Ritsu wasn't really bad looking at all, infact she was good looking but in a boyish way that is, But it still didn't make sense to her, There were many other people like Ritsu that have actually asked Chikane out, so what was it that made Ritsu any different?

Chikane opened her mouth but no words came out.

"Why struggle for her? she's an idiot and all she'll do is end up hurting you, It's obvious Ritsu finds Akiyama-san attractive and it's obvious Akiyama Feels the same for her too."

Chikane looked away.

"So why? There were other people like her-"

"She's different" Chikane answered with a blush on her face

'Blushing?' Ayame has never seen Chikane blush, unless she was embarassed but for a person, she'd hadn't done that, ever.

Ayame and Chikane have known each other since primary school and not once has Ayame seen The Raven haired girl fall for someone. Many have asked Chikane out but she always turned them away and ignored them. This was the first time she has ever seen Chikane put up a fight for someone.

"How?"

"I don't know, I just really like her." Chikane answered as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly

In all honesty, Chikane didnt really know what it was about Ritsu that attracted her and all she knew was that...she was in love with HTT's Drummer.

A saddened smile settled onto Ayame's face as she turned away from her childhood friend and grabbed her things "(sigh) Right, well lets go Chi-chan"

Chikane nodded weakly and grabbed her things and followed Ayame out of their school.

_'It's not like i would have stood a chance with Chikane-chan, She's out of my league_

* * *

><p>Love is a strong and confusing emotion, love comes in many shapes, forms and sizes. Love also hurts and love can feel like your stuck in a pit of darkness when you don't know if your love is requited. But when you know your love is requited, Love feels amazing.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yui-senpai?"<p>

"What is it?"

"Do you think things'll get better between Mio-senpai and Ritsu-senpai?"

Yui smiled sweetly at her kohai and wrapped her arms around her "of course things between them'll get better, their child hood friends and they've known each other for such a long time, im sure they'll push through. Don't worry Azu-nyan"

"Mou, Yui-senpai" Azusa wiggled in her senpai's arms a bit

"Yui-chan, Azusa-chan"

Yui and her Kohai turn to the person that called out to them

"Mugi-chan" Yui said with a smile

'It's good to see Yui finally smile' Mugi thought "Hey guys hehe, well uh i don't think Mio-chan and Ricchan are coming so i think we should head out"

"They left or something?"

"yeah" Mugi nodded

"oh well" Yui said "ahh lets have a sleep over!" Yui yelled out childishly

Azusa and Mugi sweat dropped

"Uh ok, where?"

"My house!" Yui answered quickly

"Ahh-" Azusa looked nervous

"hmm alright" Mugi said with a finger on her chin

"Oh and lets invite Jun-chan and Ricchan and Mio-chan too" Yui childishly said

_"That would be fun" _

_Mugi smiled 'maybe we could get Mio-chan and Ricchan to talk to one another again, better_ yet-"

_"why don't we stay at mine" _

* * *

><p>well here's chapter 11 and so sorry it took long and all.<p>

Well it looks like Ayame's got some thing on Chikane and Mugi's got a plan up her sleeve.

* * *

><p>Anyways, This chapter was focusing around Chikane and Ayame and the other light music club members so yea and sorry it couldnt have been longer. Next chapter will be way better (I'm have a bit of writers block guys)<p>

oh and one more thing, I promise things'll get more better from here, i'll throw a bit more of Mio and Chikane encounters and the conflict between them and i might just throw Satoshi in too.

**Important please read below**

One more thing i forgot to add, Should i switch this to M rated? I mean, i'm thinking of slipping a scene in but then again i'm not sure. Hmmm what about if i do some type of separate thing and you guys (if you choose) could go to that M section and read it. So what do you guys think?  
>Should i do it?<p>

PM me or just Review with the answer or something.

Well Till Next Time Fellow Readers


	12. Chapter 12 Touma!

Here's chapter 12, Hope it's interesting so far and all.

Also, about me changing the Rating of this fic to M...I've decided that i wouldn't change the rating of this one but, When the scene where The M Ratedness is to pop up, I'am going to chop that out and put up that part in the M rated (basically i'll put that part into a one shot type of thing on the M side)...I have no clue if i made myself clear on this lol.

* * *

><p>Well anyways, i'll just shut my mouth and let you readers do what you guys came to do, Read.<p>

* * *

><p>By the way, you guys might not remember A certain character that pops up here but if you read chapter 5, you'll get it<p>

* * *

><p><em>'Me and Ritsu, we were about to K-Kiss'<em>

Mio Blushed as her and Ritsu were walking to the Drummer's home together.

Mio's cheeks were tainted a dark shade of red, She stared dreamingly at her Childhood friend And Crush. She observed the side of her face that was visible to her, She loved the Drummer so much and now that she planned to confess to her beloved Drummer, she couldn't, Chikane was in the way...

'She's being quiet', Ritsu thought to herself. 'Should i say something?'

"M-Mio?"

Mio quickly turned away to not met her childhood friend's eyes.

"Y-Yeah?"

The Drummer wanted to see the Bassist's face, but it became clear that the Bassist didn't want the Drummer to.

"Uh A-Are you hungry? I-I mean...Well uhh You wanna get something to eat or something...You know before we get to my place?"

Ritsu was nervous, She felt her hand begin to sweat

"Uh I didn't bring any money with me today, Ritsu", Mio said while still looking in the opposite direction.

'I don't mind paying for Mio...', Ritsu thought with a blush.

The Drummer scratched her cheek sheepishly and spoke, "Ah that okay, It's on m-AACCKKK!"

Ritsu fell to her knees and everything went black.

With the sound of a thud, Mio couldn't help but turn to face the Drummer, and when she did...

"MMMPH!?", her voice came out muffled

Mio's mouth and nose was quickly covered with a cloth and she couldn't breath.

'Wha-'

"DUMB BITCH!", A cold Deep voice said from behind her and she became frightened

'T-That voice...I-It can't be'

A hand quickly went over her breast and squeezed it. Mio winced at the pain that was produced by the hand that gave her a hard squeeze.

"Oh shit, Nice tits"

"MMMMM!", Mio tried to srceam but she couldn't

The person then pushed Mio to the ground and Mio began to cough from the lack of oxygen and it was then, she saw who it was that had just assaulted her breast...'T-Touma!?', Mio was starting to feel panic building up in her and it only got worse when she took a look to her right.

"RITSU!", She sreamed fearfully at the sight of her unconscious childhood friend.

"Hahaha, Awww I got your girlfriend good didn't I?", The boy laughed mockingly and viciously

Mio stood up to get to Ritsu but before she could, The boy who stared this, grabbed her and slapped her roughly across her face and pulled her toward him and tried to touch her further.

_"NOOO STOP!"_

* * *

><p>"Man I'm bored, Hey lets do something fun Chi-chan"<p>

Ayame and Chikane we're just walking around, they had already dropped their things off at their homes.

"(Sigh) Like what, Ayame?"

Chikane turned to her friend and gave her a questioning look

"Hmmm", Ayame put her index finger on her chin, "I don't know, uhh Park?"

Chikane giggled, "What are we 5?"

"Hey! I-I just... It's not like we're going to play", Ayame huffed and crossed her arms across her chest

Chikane giggled once again, "Ok Ok"

"So?"

"fine"

Ayame smiled, "Yay!"

"You're so childish"

"You know I-"

"NOOO STOP!", A Shriek cut what Ayame was to say next.

Chikane and Ayame both stopped in their tracks

"W-What the hell?"

The scream came from just around the corner

"A-Ayame?"

_"Stay behind me"_

* * *

><p>"Hahaha i told you watch you backs!"<p>

"LET GO YOU ASSHOLE!"

Mio began to violently squirm and she tried to break free from his grasp.

'Ritsu', Was all The Bassist could think about.

Touma cupped both of Mio's breast's and groped

Mio shut her eyes and tried not to think about the situation.

"(Groan)" Ritsu released a quiet groan as she felt her head throbbing, she opened her eye and saw Mio and the boy's back facing her.

Her eyes quickly opened up and she began to feel anger and adrenaline rush through her body. She got off the floor and sprinted toward the attacker and tackled the guy to the floor.

"Ouch!", Mio wiggled and got out from the bottom of the two.

She held her wrist and looked on.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!", face red with anger and hatred, Ritsu yelled at the guy she was now on top of and she began to pummel him

"AcK!", The guy began to try and push Ritsu off and when her did he began to throw punches.

Ritsu and Touma had finally reached a climax, They fought roughly and savagely. Mio looked on in horror, She's never seen Ritsu fight before and she's also never seen her so angry, This side to Ritsu has never been seen before.

Touma locked his arm around the back of Ritsu's head and he tried repeatedly to drop her but she didn't falter, she stood her ground and she began to deliver punches to his stomach.

"(GAACK!)" Touma gagged

Ritsu took an opportunity to drop Touma and she didn't hesitate, she punched his balls and he dropped but not before gifting her with a punch to the face of his own.

"(EEENNGH)", Ritsu stumbled back but she didn't fall, she let her head drop for a couple of seconds and blood began to leak from her nose and she was also became apparent that she was bleeding from her lip.

Mio was stunned and surprised at how Ritsu didn't fall, Ritsu was able to take Touma on and win.

"Akiyama-senpai! Ritsu-senpai!"

Steel grey eyes looked around and found the source of the voice calling out to them.

'Chikane-san and Ayame-san'

Chikane and Ayame ran towards the scene.

"B-Bitch", Touma stuttered and he tried to get back up on his feets but he was quickly Met with a barrage of punches to the face.

"FUCK YOU!", Ritsu yelled out furiously as she continued to bombard the boy with her fists.

Ritsu took hold of his collar from his school uniform and shook him violently with one hand and with the other she continued the strike him down, Punching and punching, there was so much blood, Ritsu's clothing was practically soaked, her fist to her elbow was covered in it too.

The two Kohai's and Mio were all shocked.

Mio and the two Kohai's were terrified at how the usually Goofy, happy and energetic Ritsu became so...savage like.

"I SWEAR IF YOU DID ANYTHING TO MIO I'LL FUCKING BEAT YOU TO DEATH!"

Ayame kneeled next to Mio and took hold of her, she took note on Mio's swollen cheek and bleeding nose. Although Chikane and her were against Mio, it's not like they were just going to leave her in a situation alone like this.

Chikane ran for Ritsu and took hold of her, "Stop! Senpai Stop!", Chikane hugged her from behind and pleaded.

"Senpai that's enough!", Ayame yelled from where she was.

Mio broke away from Ayame and pounced on both Chikane and Ritsu, They all fell.

Mio on top on Ritsu and Ritsu on top of Chikane.

Ritsu Squirmed and got out from inbetween Mio and Chikane but before she could continue to beat the battered Touma, Mio practically tackled her childhood friend to the ground and pleaded with her and told her it was okay and that she was okay. It was finnished.

"Ritsu stop, stop please, it's over you won." Mio said as she hugged Ritsu tightly

Ritsu was breathing heavily but she began to calm down when Mio began to rub her back and whisper to her, telling her everything was going to be ok.

'D-Damn', The Drummer released a breath she didn't know she was holding and closed her eyes and lost consciousness in her Childhood friend's arms.

* * *

><p>Well i bet you guys didn't see this one coming huh, hehehe<p>

so anyways, well looks like Ritsu lost her cool and it also seems like Chikane and Ayame aren't such baddies after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter<strong>

Ritsu's mother and father go on vacation, leaving Satoshi and Ritsu in the care of the Akiyama's

Satoshi decided he could take care of himself and stays home alone.

Ritsu wakes up at the Akiyama residence and finds Mio caring for her.

Chikane and Ayame help Mio out.

Mugi and the rest of the club member find out what happened and pay a visit to the Akiyama home.

* * *

><p>well hope you guys liked it and all<p>

Till Next Chapter, Bye!


	13. Chapter 13 Mio's Father, Tomio

Here's Chapter 13!

* * *

><p>Hope it's been interesting enough for you readers to like it and all, anyways just remember, this won't be ending soon.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Mmmm"<em>

Groaning in pain.

Amber eyes fluttered open, vision blurred and unfocused.

"Ritsu"

"Ricchan?"

"Honey, wake up. You alright there?"

different voices talking at once, trying to get attention.

Amber eyes being opened by an unkown hand, A light being flashed over her Amber eyes.

"Hmm, seems a concussion's to blame", a male voice spoke

'A concussion? What's he-',

"Dad?"

"what is it, Honey?"

"Will Ritsu be okay?"

"Don't worry, i'm sure she'll be okay."

'Mio?'

Amber eyes tried to focus on the surroundings but just couldn't, It was all a blur.

"Urgh"

"Oh boy, looks like she'll be coming too", The man's voice boomed

"Oh Poor Ricchan", A women spoke as she caressed The half conscious girl

"W-What happ-"

"Shh It's okay Ricchan, stay down"

"M-Mio? W-Where's Mio?"

The Akiyama's all looked at each other, Mrs. Akiyama smiled, Mr. Akiyama looked amused and as for Mio, well she only fell harder for Ritsu, realizing She was the first thought that Ritsu had.

Ritsu grunted and tried getting up, "I Asked a question", Ritsu said firmly as she was now holding herself up with her elbows, trying to focus her vision

'Wow, she sure has some fight left in her', Mio's father thought to himself

"Tomio?"

Mr. Akiyama Chuckled, "She's fine, she's here with us"

"O-Oh, That's go-"

And just like that, The Drummer let her elbows drop from under her and she slipped back into unconsciousness.

"Sooo", Mrs Akiyama said a bit awkwardly

"Uh well, it'll be quite a bit until she could go back to school. It's obvious she has a concussion and it also seemed like she couldn't really focus her visioning"

"So, what now?, Tomio"

"I told the Tainakas to go about their vacation so, we'll be taking Ritsu and Satoshi in until they get back"

Mrs. Akiyama released a breath, "Looks like we'll be a full house huh?"

"Yep"

Tomio Got up from his kneeling position besides Ritsu and walked to his daughter and wife.

"Let's head down stairs, Ritsu needs resting"

"right"

* * *

><p>"So Satoshi, any plans on your future?"<p>

Tomio always wanted a son and when his wife got pregnant he became happy, but it then became apparent that his wife was to have a girl, So he just accepted that, it wasn't like he didn't want Mio, He loved her very much and he'd protect her alot.

So when Mio and Ritsu became friends, He'd treat Ritsu like a second daughter and he also took Satoshi in as family, He'd treat Satoshi like a son.

"Well, I'm still in middle school but i guess it's never too early to plan ahead"

Tomio chuckled, "That's true, so?"

"Well, I want to be cop", The younger Tainaka said as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head

"Really, Satoshi-kun?"

Tomio and Satoshi turned to Mio

"Yeah, and seeing as what happened to you and sis"

"Hmm, actually since you brought this topic up, Satoshi. Why don't we have a discussion"

"What do you mean, Tomio?", Mrs. Akiyama said

"I'm going to take legal action against that bastard, So i need to know how this all started", Tomio cleared his thoat. "Did you know each other?"

Mio Looked around, 'I guess we should talk about this'

Mio and Mrs. Akiyama looked at each other

"Well, Mio?"

"That guy had some sort of issue with me and Ritsu"

"An Issue?"

Satoshi observed Mio, "Why don't we all sit down"

Mio nodded and Sat down across from her Father and her childhood friend's brother.

Mrs. Akiyama sat down next to her daughter.

"Me and Ritsu went out, maybe like almost a month ago and we were going to go to a cafe to eat and most likely talk about school and other activities, like our band and stuff..."

"And?"

"On our way there, Two boys came up to us and asked us if we needed company..."

"And?", Tomio asked trying to keep his patience

"We turned them down... So the Guy that Ritsu fought with today, He-He got mad and he started accusing me and Ritsu of Uhh..."

"Uhh Uhh?"

Satoshi and Mrs. Akiyama saw where this was going

"A-Accusing me and Ritsu of...of Being together", Mio let out that part in a nervous tone.

The room fell silent.

'Oh Shit', Satoshi thought to himself as a blush tainted his cheeks.

Mio's mother put her hand over her mouth, 'Maybe that part should have been left out, Oh Mio, you might as well have said you were accused of being a lesbian', She thought plain faced with her hand over her mouth.

'Maybe i shouldn't have said that?', Mio looked away in fear of what her father would say next

Everyone was in thought and they all avoided looking at each other, except for Tomio.

Tomio kept his Steel grey eyes focused on his daughter.

"And what might have led to that accusation?"

"I-I don't know, maybe cause we turned them down?"

"wait, you say "Them", who's the other?"

"Oh the other, well umm... After The guy um Touma said what he said, he got in on Ritsu's face and he pushed her and she pushed back and well the other guy sided with us and he tackled Touma and told him off..."

"He protected you two?"

"Yes and he also gave Ritsu his number, His name was Saito"

"Saito, huh...And then what?"

"Touma got up and told Ritsu to watch herself"

"Wait, why did he only warn My Sister?", Satoshi spoke inbetween

"That's obvious", Tomio stated

"What do mean Tomio?"

He chuckled and ran his hand through his short black spikey hair, "Oh C'mon Yume, take a guess"

She nodded and Tomio sighed, "Alright, then. say if a guy was trying to come onto you because i wasn't present, and then i came outta no where and told him to back off. He then threatens me and then leaves."

Yume, Tomio's wife, looked confused, "I still don't get it"

Satoshi and Mio Looked at each other.

"It's not so hard...(sigh) Who won the fight?"

"M-My Sister. Right, Mio?"

And just like that, Yume took the guess. "She's Got the looks of an Alpha!"

"Correct"

Mio sweat dropped, 'I look weak!?'

"(sigh)", Tomio got up and so did Yume

"So Son, will you be staying or.."

"Oh, well actually, i can take care of myself. I'd like to stay home"

"Oh? are you sure Satoshi-kun?", Mio asked

"Yeah, i'm sure"

"Well okay then"

Satoshi got up and said his goodbyes to the Akiyamas and left and as for Tomio he took a short glance at his Daughter and then he went to the bedroom he shares with his wife.

Mio sighed. 'I wonder what dad's thinking now?'

"Mio Honey?"

"Huh, oh Mom. W-What is it?"

_"Let's talk"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next Day<em>**

"Urgh, My head"

Ritsu slowly got up and was starting to get of the bed as she rubbed her head.

"Ricchan". A firm voice spoke

"Huh?"

She looked up and found Mr. Akiyama leaning against the door.

"M-Mr. Akiyama?"

"Hello, Ritsu"

"Uhh-"

"Ritsu!"

"Mio?"

Mio walked past her father and over to Ritsu and hugged her tightly, Wrapping her arms around the Drummer's Neck, "Baka, I was so worried"

Ritsu Hugged back, The Drummer wrapped her arms around the Bassist's waist and lightly chuckled, "I'm glad you're okay, Mio"

* * *

><p><em>Tomio observed the scene, Noting Mio and Ritsu's interaction with each other.<em>

_'Maybe there is something more between them and i haven't noticed it until the conversation we had yesterday' _

_Tomio never thought his daughter would turn out like that but then again, anything is possible. He'd never seen his daughter so attached to anyone and it seemed to him that Mio, His daughter, has some type of feelings for the Older Tainaka girl._

_'Yume did bring it up once'_

_Bring it up, oh yes, Yume brought it up to Tomio more than once. Yume had asked him, what he would do if he was to find out his precious, beautiful, smart daughter was to fall for someone of the same gender._

_And it didn't take two and two to figure out that Yume was referring to Ritsu when she said "some one of the same gender."_

_'That idiot'_

_Tomio always thought Ritsu was lazy, arrogant, snobbish, and oh the list can go on and on, Tomio just couldn't fathom the thought of Mio actually having feelings for The Idiot._

_But truth be told, he just didn't know what he would do if one day his beloved daughter, his pride and joy, would come up to him and tell him she was indeed in love with that Idiot Drummer._

_bottom line, He thought Ritsu wasn't good enough to be with his daughter._

_Tomio's a doctor and his wife is a lawyer. they both do good financially and he thought Ritsu would interfere with Mio's schooling, with all her laziness and goofing around. Ritsu was immature, childish and so foolish, In Tomio's mind, Ritsu was all the bad things._

_But then again, It's not like Ritsu came from a bad family. Ritsu's parents are actually perfectly fine Financially, Mr. Tainaka being a High commander in chief and Mrs. Tainaka being in the medical field herself._

_**'Still, that idiot's still not good enough'**_

* * *

><p>"Daddy?"<p>

"Hmmm, What's up Bunny?"

"D-Dad, don't call me that"

"Oh why not?"

Mio blushed furiously and then she pouted, "What ever, um M-Mom wants to talk to you"

"Oh Well ok"

The Steel Grey eyed man took one more glance at Ritsu before leaving

_'Then again, Ritsu did protect Mio'_

* * *

><p>"Ritsu, baka"<p>

Mio closed the guest room's door and walked over to Ritsu who still sitting on the edge of the bed.

"W-What?", Ritsu blushed

As Mio walked toward her, she began to sway her hips a bit.

"Oh Nothing"

* * *

><p>"Thanks, Satoshi-kun"<p>

"Uh-hehehe No problem, girls"

"Hehehe, Bye Rikkun!"

"Wha!?"

"Baka Yui-senpai!, Sorry Tainaka-kun and thanks again"

Mugi, Yui and Azusa Bowed and left the Tainaka residence.

"Poor, Ricchan and Mio-chan", Yui said

"Yeah, and it sounds to me that it was Ricchan that took on the fight", Mugi said as she put her index finger to her chin.

"Ritsu-senpai did what became necessary to protect Mio-senpai", Azusa said

Mugi found out what happened through two unlikely people, Chikane and Ayame.

'although Chikane didn't want to tell me at first, she eventually spoke'

Mugi began thinking about the current issues surrounding all of them. 'Hmm and Ricchan's at Mio's house too, maybe we could stop by'

The Keyboardist took her cell out of her sweater pocket and dialed Mio's number.

"Mugi-chan, who are you calling?"

"Mio-chan"

* * *

><p>Mio snuggled into her crush's arms and savored the moment and warmth Ritsu was currently providing.<p>

Ritsu on the other hand was also very comfortable with Mio being in her arms, She liked it this way, she kept her arms wrapped around Mio's waist, Mio's head in her chest, It just all felt right at the moment.

"(BRRRR)"

'Damn it all', Ritsu thought

"Mmm", Mio groaned. "What's that?"

"Your cell phone", Ritsu said with a sigh

'I was really liking this position too', Mio pouted

"want me to get it?", Ritsu questioned

"N-No i'll get it"

Mio untangled herself from Ritsu and got out of bed in a bit of a bad mood, 'this better be good', She took hold of her phone that was on her study desk and slid her thumb over the screen and answered the call

"Hello", she snapped into the poor touch screen phone

"Uhh jeez Mio-chan, you sound angry", a shocked voice on the other line spoke

Mio covered her mouth and felt guilt come over her, "So sorry Mugi, I-I just um, we'll talk about that some other time but for now, uh what's up?"

"Uh well, Me and Yui and Azusa heard what happened and well we were wondering if we could come over"

Mio thought about it, "well, i guess you guys can"

"great!, well see you then"

"Uh-"

"(click)"

Mio removed the phone from her ear, 'S-She hung up on me'

"what's up, Mio?"

Mio put her phone down and looked over to the Drummer, "Mugi, Yui and Azusa are coming"

* * *

><p>"So, Tomio?"<p>

"You can't be serious, Yume"

"(sigh) Ricchan's a really sweet person"

"Yeah and she's an idiot, she's foolish, immature, childish and arrogant-"

"Tomio! How could you?"

"It's not right and on top, That Tainaka's all of that"

Mio's parents had gotten into a discussion about the current events that include their daughter and her childhood friend, Yume brought up how she feels there's something more to Mio and Ritsu's friendship and Tomio couldn't have agreed more.

"Ritsu might have just saved our daughter's life and you still can't accept Ritsu!"

"Hell no!, Ritsu just isn't a provider. I want Mio to be with someone that can Provide the best for her, not some lazy leech"

Yume scoffed, "As if you could talk. You're actually starting to sound like my father,you know"

Tomio stood quiet.

"Everything you just said, was what my father said about you. You were just like Ricchan, You were lazy, Arrogant oh and don't forget, you were one of the biggest idiots i've ever seen and yet, I fell for you and I even disobeyed my father to be with you."

Steel grey met Chocolate brown

"Y-Yume"

"My father said you wouldn't be fit husband and that you wouldn't be a good provider and yet, here we are, we have a beautiful daughter and we both have good paying careers"

Yume got up.

"What's your point?", Tomio asked

_"People change, Tomio"_

* * *

><p>Man, i'm like so tired, It's like 3:50 somethin' in the morning (sigh)<p>

Anyways, Reviews are always welcomed here!

hope y'all liked the chappie and all, next chapter should have Mugi and the members at Mio's and I'll be throwing Chikane and Ayame in soon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter<strong>_

It seems like Mio's parents are disagreeing with each other.

Mugi and Yui and the kitty Kohai show up.

Mio's parents meet the club members.

Yui and Azusa have a moment.

Mio and Ritsu share a bed and a bit more...(hehehe)

* * *

><p>Well that's that, for now at least<p>

Till Next Time, Bye!


	14. Chapter 14 Mio's putting on the moves! 1

Chapter 14!  
>Wow, I can't believe it! I first thought that i was going to end up dropping this, but don't worry, I've decided against it. I'll finish this no matter what!<p>

Also, I'm having issues with my other story "Promises, Promises", so i really don't know when i'll put the final chappie up, so yea. But i'll most likely put it up by the end of this month.

* * *

><p>Well enjoy the read, guys! (and Gals)<p>

* * *

><p><em>"A-Acusing me and Ritsu of...of being together"<em>

What Mio said kept running and running through his mind, Tomio just couldn't stop thinking about it, It's like what his daughter said was eating him alive.

"(sigh) Damn It"

_"People change"_

His wife's words also running through his mind, he rubbed his temples and frowned, 'Two girls being together isn't right, But...'

* * *

><p>Just about 1 month ago His wife, Yume, had told him about her suspicions of Their daughter possibly having feeling for someone, She told him what she thought<p>

_"Tomio, do you think our Mio has feelings for someone?"_

_"Hmmm, why would you say that?"_

_"Well, she seems unusually happy these days", Yume smiled_

_"Your just assuming"_

_"Well you never know, don't be surprised"_

_"I don't think she has any romantic Interest"  
><em>

_Yume sighed and change the topic_

_"Mio's really come out her shell huh", Yume said_

_"Yeah, I Guess. Hehehe she really reminds me of you, you know you were really shy back when we were in highschool too", Tomio smirked_

_"Yeah, (sigh) I was afraid she'd be that way forever (giggle) but she's changed so much, I'm really glad Ritsu came into her life"_

_Tomio crunched up his face a bit, He didn't why but when ever Ritsu was mentioned, He'd have that reaction..._

_"Yeah...But don't you think...Tainaka drags Mio down a bit?"_

_Mrs. Akiyama frowned and turned to her husband, "Of course not, Tomio...(sigh) Why are you so Negative about her?", Yume sounded bothered, The fact her husband always put Ritsu down bothered her so much._

_Tomio knew he struck something in his wife by the way she sounded, "She's just sooo...lazy and unorganized, she's childish-"_

_"Enough, it doesn't really matter what you think, only Mio gets the last word when it come to Ritsu, Honestly, You always have something bad to say about her, It's because of her Mio's opened up to the world, It''s because of her, Mio's in a band, Mio also has many kind friends"_

_"Ok Ok, I'm just saying, that's all"_

_"Hmph!", Mrs. Akiyama turned her back to her husband, "When'll you accept Ricchan?, She may be childish, but she's brought out the best in our daughter and I'm grateful for that. You can't control everything, Only Mio gets the last word"_

_With that she walked away and slipped into their bedroom they shared._

_'I'm always the bad guy for wanting the best for our daughter'_

* * *

><p>"Jeez"<p>

"Dad?", Mio asked softly

Tomio turned to in his seat and Found his Daughter behind him

"What is it, Hon?"

"Uhh I just wanted to see if you were ok, and umm some of my friends are coming over and i want you and mom to meet them", Mio fiddled with her fingers and nervously shuffled a bit.

"I'm fine and i'm fine with meeting them, just ask your mom though"

Tomio's piercing steel grey eyes soften, He really loved his daughter, but there were lines that must not be crossed, 'If you ever tell me You in love with that leech...'

_'...I Wouldn't Allow It'_

* * *

><p>"Mugi-chan?"<p>

"what is it, Yui-chan?"

"Do you think Ricchan's really hurt?"

Azusa rolled her eyes, "(sigh), she got into a rough fight with a highschool guy, what do you think?"

Yui pouted, "Mugi-chan, Azunyan's being mean to me!"

Yui childishly pointed to Azusa, who was currently rubbing her temples

'Baka', Azusa thought

"Awww c'mon Azusa-chan, Yui-chan's innocent enough to still think positive"

"Yeah, i know that much"

"Are you two now making fun of me too!", Yui childishly crossed her arms over her chest and pouted once more

Mugi giggled, 'So innocent'

* * *

><p>Mugi's really aware of Mio's feelings toward the Energetic Drummer and self proclaimed president of their club.<p>

She knew very well, Mio had deep feelings for Ritsu and all Mugi wanted to do, was help the Bassist capture the Drummer's heart. She personally thought Mio and Ritsu were made for each other, though they were polar opposites of each other, their bond never faltered, it only grew stronger.

The keyboardist wanted to help seal the deal between the two, Officially.

* * *

><p>"Mugi-chan we're here!"<p>

"Well, let's knock then"

Mugi was the one that knocked on the door, she then took a few steps back and waited.

The door opened

"Hello there"

They were greeted by Mio's mother

"H-Hello", All three girls bowed

Mrs. Akiyama smiled warmly and invited them in, "Mio told me, there'd be company, Come in come in"

They walked in and they were then greeted by Mio's father

"Hello there, Girls"

The girls turned and saw the tall man

'This must be Mio-chan's father'

"Hello", Once again the girls bowed respectively

Mio came down the stairs, "Hey guys"

"Mio-chan!", Yui said happily

"Mio-senpai, It's nice to see your alright"

"yeah, what a relief"

The girls then began talking.

Mio then introduced them to her parents and introduced her parents to her friends

"Mom, Dad. This is Mugi, Yui And Azusa"

"You guys, These are my parents"

Mrs. Akiyama clapped her hands together, she immedently felt a strange connection with Mugi

"It's nice to meet you three, Mio talks a lot about you all-"

"M-Mom!", Mio blushed

"Hehehe", Mio father, Tomio laughed a bit at how easily his daughter got red faced.

Mugi smiled and felt a connection with Mio's mother

_'She seems really nice'_

* * *

><p>Ritsu was laying on Mio's bed, Arms behind her head, she stared at the ceiling for quite some time<p>

'I wonder what Chikane's doing right now', "I hope i didn't scare her away-", Ritsu stopped herself

'Wait, why would I care about what she was doing?', Ritsu blushed

Truth be told, Ritsu felt herself falling for her attractive Kohai, just what was it that made Ritsu turn into puddy when Chikane walked by. Ritsu knew very well, Chikane's advances leave her feeling dazed and distracted, She'd easily become puddy in her Kohai's hands.

_"Man, Am I falling for her?"_

* * *

><p>In the living room, The club member and Mio's parents were having small talk, The girls would talk about the club and the band practices and how much fun they'd all have together.<p>

Yume and Mugi however, decided they'd have their own talk.

"Well why don't you girls go and see Ricchan, she's upstairs in Mio's room", Mio's mother said

"Oh yeah, C'mon Azunyan!"

Yui dragged Azusa up the stairs to Mio's room

Mio giggled and followed but before she went up she realized Mugi was still with her mother

"Uh Mugi?"

"yes, Mio-chan?"

"Aren't you coming?"

"Yeah, Just give me a couple of Minutes"

Mio's mother intervened

"I'm going to chat with her for a little while, ok"

"Uh ok Mom"

Mio then went up the stairs and to her room.

* * *

><p>"Yui...so...tight"<p>

Yui was squishing her captain in a bear hug, she was relieved that the Drummer was fine, though she had some cuts, bandages and bruises but still, she looked on the bright side.

'It could have been worse'

"Ritsu-senpai?"

Yui released Ritsu

Ritsu rested her back on the bed again

"What is it, kitty cat?"

"Ritsu-senpai!", Azusa blushed

Yui and Ritsu both laughed

"Don't pick on Azusa, Baka Ritsu!", Mio scolded Ritsu Like a mother would her child.

"Ehhh oh c'mon, it's just me playing around"

"Your so childish, Ritsu, grow up", The Beautiful Bassist crossed her arms over her sizable chest.

Ritsu's eyes followed, she couldn't help it, she found breasts attracting And lets just say, Mio has a sizable chest. Ritsu bit here lower lip as she tried to quit staring at her childhood friends big Bust.

Yui and Azusa started bickering, so they didn't notice. But Mio did

'I-Is she staring at my...'. Mio Blushed at the thought but there was no mistaking it, The Drummer's Eye's were indeed focused there.

"Q-Quit staring...B-Baka"

Mio didn't exactly cover her chest like she normally would have done, she decided to just let Ritsu stare on.

'She must find it attractive'

Ritsu blushed and then looked away, She swallowed a bit hard. "Uh-"

Mio noticed Ritsu looking and Ritsu knew that, She sheepishly rubbed the back of her head and looked away.

Steel grey eyes looked for the Amber eye that belonged to her friend.

"R-Ritsu?"

No response

Ritsu just turned her body to the other side and faced the wall.

"Huh what's wrong with Ricchan?"

"Ritsu-senpai?"

Mio swallowed, 'Now's the time to act', "Ritsu's tired, maybe we should let her rest up"

Yui and Azusa nodded.

The girls got up and said their good byes to Ritsu, "Bye, Ricchan" "Bye Ritsu-senpai"

"Bye", Ritsu simply said

Yui, Mio and Azusa walked out the room and down the stairs to the living room.

* * *

><p>Giggling was heard by the kitchen, Mio left Yui and Azusa by the living room and went in to the kitchen.<p>

"Mom, Mugi?"

The woman and the teen both turned

"Mio-chan"

"What's up, Honey?"

"Uh Ritsu's tired so I brought Yui and Azusa down, their in the living room"

"Oh"

"Hmm, well it's actually starting to get kinda late, i think we should head out already", Mugi said as she slid her thumb across her touch screen phone.

"Awwww", Mio's mother pouted

"Hehehe, i know right"

Mugi got up, "It was nice meeting you Akiyama-san"

"Oh the pleasure was mine, It was really nice meeting you too Mugi-chan"

Both giggled

Mio looked on in awe, she'd never seen her mom like this.

"and also, just call me Yume"

Mugi stood up from her chair, "Ok, Yume-san"

'Mom really likes Mugi huh, Oh now i'm in trouble'

they walked out the kitchen and into the living room.

"Yui, Azusa, It's time to go"

"Awww", Yui pouted

"Ui told me to bring you back so we should head out now"

"oh, ok"

Mio and her mother lead them out and they all said their goodbyes and left.

"Wow, you sure have some nice friends, Mio"

"Yeah, their really nice"

Yume giggled, "One of them reminds me of Ricchan"

Mio smiled, "Yui, yeah their alot a like"

Yume knew very well, Her daughter, does love her her childhood friend and she knew the feeling were mutual, They just didn't know it yet.

* * *

><p>Mio walked into her room, she closed the door quietly and tip toed to the bed, she slowly got in, she defined the bashful side of her and did something unusual, she wrapped her arms around Ritsu and hugged her from behind, Effectively spooning her.<p>

Ritsu blushed heavily, she felt herself breathing hard, her heart beating faster and faster, her body tensed and her muscles flexed a bit.

"Calm down, Ritsu", Mio said in a strange Flirtatious manner, "loosen up, you're tense"

Ritsu swallowed saliva, 'H-Her chest's against m-my back'

Mio's chest was indeed against Ritsu's back, pressed firmly.

"What's wrong, Ritsu?", There it was again, that strange confidence in Mio's voice, Flirty, "Cat got you tongue?"

Ritsu bit her bottom lip, nervous and anxious, Ritsu felt a familiar burning in her stomach, She started to feel her self sweat.

Mio smirked mischievously, She pressed her body further against Ritsu's back, Her ample Bosoms pressing even more against the Drummer's back. How daring of the usually shy, timid Bassist.

The Drummer's let out a ragged breath, Her cheeks aflame.

'S-She's pressing even more against me'

Mio's hands started to slowly and daringly go south.

Aroused?, Well Ritsu was certainly that.

Mio's hands stopped at the hem of Ritsu's shirt and then her hands went under. The Raven haired girl caressed Ritsu's toned but bruised Stomach, Ritsu slightly tensed up again from a bit of pain but also from nervousness but relaxed when Mio Pressed her own body against hers again.

"M-Mio...Wha-What are you doing?", Ritsu's breath hitched

Mio didn't respond, she continued to run her hands under her best friend's shirt.

The Bassist was certainly making her moves.

* * *

><p>So? How was it?<br>I hope you guys like where this is going so far, and next chapter, I'll throw in Chikane.

* * *

><p>Also, "Mio's putting on the moves" will have a total of 3 parts including this one so, expect 2 more chapters (mostly revolving around her and also her rival in love, Chikane!)<p>

* * *

><p>Reviews are always welcomed!<p>

P.s sorry for any spelling and ECT. mistakes

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter<strong>_

Ritsu's spends the day thinking about Mio's actions.

Mio talks with Mugi.

Mio comes out to her mom.

Chikane and Mio Start playing a little too rough.

* * *

><p>Welp<p>

Till Next Time, Bye!


	15. Chapter 15 Mio's putting on the moves! 2

Chapter 15, Up!

A/N

I Apologize for any Spelling Mistakes and other stuff...

End A/N

* * *

><p>Hope you readers Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p><em>The Bassist's soft hands gently caressed The Drummer's bruised Abdomen, Pressing her bosoms Against her secret love's back.<em>

"M-Mio, What are you doing?", Ritsu's cheeks redden further

"What?, can't i be close to you?". Mio spoke with blamelessness, as if what she was doing was out of innocence.

Ritsu felt her breath hitch, "M-Mio?"

"What?"

"Do you mind if...", Ritsu could feel her own heart hammering in her chest, She bit down on her lower lip and continued with what she was going to say, "...If i turn around?"

"No, Go for it."

Mio spaced away from Ritsu to give her room to turn around.

Ritsu got on her elbows and shifted around a bit and then turned her body to face her childhood friend, She laid on to her side and found her self gazing in to her Best friend's stormy eyes.

"Ritsu", Mio purred softly

Mio gazed back, a somewhat mischievous smile settled onto Mio's lips.

Ritsu was awestruck, Mio looked just beautiful, her stormy grey eyes, her unblemished skin, her lips, everything about Mio was so perfect in every way.

_"you're so...Beautiful, Mio", such sincerity was used._

Mio shifted closer to Ritsu, not breaking the eye contact.

"Thank you, Ritsu...It always sound better when you say it to me"

Ritsu began to shift closer, closer and closer until, Finally, their bodies were in contact. Mio looked away now realizing how close the two were.

'It's my turn'

Ritsu got closer, she wrapped her arms around Mio's waist and held her close, chest against chest.

"T-This's fine right?"

"Anything's fine Ritsu, as long as you're ok with it"

Mio looked up and licked her own lips

Ritsu noticed Mio staring at her, "Mio?"

'Let me be selfish for once'

Mio brought her hands up and placed them on each side of Ritsu's bandaged face, softly caressing the Drummer's bruised cheeks.

"Mio-?"

Ritsu's words were cut off by something soft and, Sweet?

'M-Mio, S-She's K-Kissing me?!'

The Bassist's lips were over the Drummer's, softly pressed and slowly moving against The Baka's lips.

She didn't expect this, she didn't expect the usually timid and shy Mio to kiss her. She became confused, just what did this all mean?, Does Mio feel the same?

Mio became nervous, she was the only one participating, 'It's over...'

The sound of lips coming apart was the only sound heard in the room for that moment.

'Ritsu?', Mio was starting to lose her composure, she was starting to shiver from the nervousness that was starting to settle in.

'I-I might of just overstepped'

"R-Ritsu, I'm so sorry... I-I"

Ritsu was still stunned, she just couldn't believe what had just happened, "Uh...N-No?"

"Huh?"

Ritsu got up into a sitting position on the bed, "Mio, I-I...", 'I can't, i'm with Chikane', That's what Ritsu wanted to say, but can't. 'D-Damn sorry Chikane, I can't stop myself, to hell with it!'

Ritsu looked over to Mio, Mio looked back

"Ritsu?"

"..."

"Ritsu, I'm S-Mmmph!"

The Drummer pounced on the Bassist and smashed her lips against hers and pinned her down on the bed.

Mio moaned at the feeling of being Dominated by her childhood friend, she became excited and thrilled, and not only that, but she was also getting...Aroused?

Truth be told, Mio didn't like attention, but she'd only like it if it was from Ritsu.

"Mmmmhh"

The room's temperature was starting to rise, it was starting to get hot, really fast.

Ritsu roughly shoved her tongue past Mio's teeth, she made quick work of dominating The raven haired beauties Tongue. Ritsu's hands began running up and down Mio's long legs, softly pressing her weight onto Mio's body, a groan vibrated in Ritsu's throat.

The Drummer was very turned on at this point, she didn't know if she could stop herself from taking Mio any longer. She was tired of waiting and now the chance to take Mio has made it's self present, should she continue?

Mio felt her Amber eyed friend pull away, but just as she had she reconnected her lips to Mio neck, Mio didn't exactly stop Ritsu from progressing, in fact she continued to seduce and seduce.

"~Ahh Ritsu", Mio let out a moan and a giggle, "Getting a little Rough, huh-Ahh"

Ritsu's only response was a grunt as she gnawed at Mio's neck and chest, leaving love bites as they past through and it also became clear, Ritsu wanted to start removing clothing, so she did, she started by removing Mio's shirt.

_'Ritsu'_

* * *

><p>"(sigh), I wonder what Ricchan would like for breakfast tomorrow?"<p>

Light Brown eyes looked at the time a clock above the oven had. "I don't think they'd mind if i asked"

Mrs. Akiyama thought she'd ask Her daughter and Ritsu what they wanted to eat in the morning, she just wasn't sure about Ritsu's likes and dislikes so she thought, what heck.

"Yume?"

"Hmmm What is it, Tomio?"

"I'm sorry"

"We'll talk about that tomorrow, i'm too tired to bring that subject up"

with that she Yume began to walk up the stairs to her daughter's room

"wait, where are you going?", Tomio questioned

"To Mio's room, i'll be at ours in a couple of minutes"

"Oh, well ok"

* * *

><p>Yume certainly didn't know what awaited her in her daughter's room, she didn't know what she was going to find.<p>

Mrs. Akiyama slowly opened the bed room door and...

"What?!"

Mio and Ritsu were at a rough rhythm and both girls had lost a couple of clothing items.

Ritsu was in boxers, her shirt was open and her hair was a mess, As for Mio well Mio was missing almost everything, shirt, and sweats were tossed aside, leaving her in her undergarments, Bra and Panties.

"M-MOM!?", Mio yelled out in horror as she quickly pulled up her bed sheets to cove herself and Ritsu.

'O-Oh S-Shit!', Ritsu was in complete fear.

_'Oh My God'_

Mio's mother quickly stepped back and shut the door and locked it, she then turned to them and leaned against the door and slid down it's surface so she'd be in a sitting position.

"You don't know how lucky you are i walked in, If it'd been your father, Mio...", Yume's eyes said enough but she didn't think so.

_"...Girl or boy, He'd tear Ritsu apart"_

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

The Akiyama's house was really awkward in the morning, Tomio didn't know why but a certain set of three females knew why.

'She walked in on us last night', thought a red faced Mio

'I knew it!', Yume thought as she glared at Ritsu from across the table.

'Crap, she hates me', Ritsu was ashamed of herself for letting it go too far last night.

All at the table for breakfast felt uncomfortable, the air was so thick, and the tension was just so...so, oh you just couldn't find the words to explain it.

* * *

><p>It wasn't that Yume disliked the older Tainaka girl, it was just...well she didn't know, she just felt anger toward her.<p>

'Ricchan's a nice person, i know she is, but...'

The flash back of Ritsu touching her daughter in intimate places made her fell uneasy and upset.

'Just how long has this been going on?'

Yume loved her daughter very much and it's hard to let go of your only child.

'Maybe i'm just upset at knowing she's growing up?'

The Akiyama woman rubbed her temples.

_'I have to talk to Mio'_

* * *

><p>"Damn, i'm such an idiot", Ritsu yelled at herself<p>

Deciding that the Akiyama's place was becoming to awkward for her, she took at walk to the park on her own.

"Damn it! Damn it, Shit!"

"What have I done, I have to be honest with Mio, I need time to think"

Ritsu buried her face into her hands.

_"I have Chikane"_

* * *

><p>"Mio?"<p>

"What?", Mio not daring to look at her mothers face

"Be honest with me, what's going on?"

Yume demanded to know the truth.

"I don't know, it just happened", Mio fiddled with her fingers nervously

"How did it start?"

Mio knew damn well she herself started it, so what should she say?

Mio bit her lip, "Mom, I-I...Have... f-feelings...", Mio covered her mouth and stopped a sob from escaping, tears began to leak from her stormy grey eyes, she just couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence

Mrs. Akiyama's eyes widen, she quickly got up from her seat and sat next to her daughter, "Don't cry, Honey, you're not in trouble..."

Yume hugged her daughter tightly, "You really love her right?"

"Y-Yes", Mio began to sob louder and louder, she let herself be hugged by her mother.

"Oh, Honey I've always had a feeling this'd happen"

"I-I'm sorry mom!", Mio sobbed out like a child

_"It's okay, i'm here for you"_

* * *

><p>"Ritsu-senpai?"<p>

Ritsu looked up from her hands...

"C-Chikane-chan?", Surprised, oh yeah

"Hey", Chikane giggled

Ritsu was pretty shocked, she'd never expected to bump into Chikane at the park.

"Uh Hey"

Emerald met Amber

"what's wrong?, You look down"

Ritsu bit her lip and looked away, 'How could i face her? I practically cheated on her'

Chikane sat down next to Ritsu and had a little bit of body contact with her, shoulder to shoulder.

"Chikane?"

"yes?"

Chikane turned to her senpai and current lover, "Ritsu?", Chikane turned her entire body to face the her unusually quiet Girlfriend. "look at me"

Ritsu did as she was told, She could tell by her partner's voice, she was bothered.

"Why didn't you call me or text me after?"

"I-I lost my phone", Ritsu uttered

"(BRRRR)"

"Huh?, Oh it's my mom"

The drummer looked over at the emerald colored eyed girl sitting next to her.

"Hello? mom"

"..."

"Yeah, i know"

"..."

"I just left Ayame's house"

"..."

"I know I know, don't worry, i'll be there, but right now i'm with someone so i'll be there in about maybe 10 minutes"

"..."

"Ok, bye. love you too"

"(sigh) Sorry, my mom, she's just worried"

Ritsu chuckled, "Who wouldn't worry, your beautiful...It's only natural your mother would worry"

Chikane smiled affectionately, her cheeks became tainted reddish.

"Thanks"

Ritsu didn't reply with words she replied with actions, she leaned forward and gave her lover a peck on the lips.

"S-Senpai-"

Again and again, The senior kept cutting her Kohai off, small pecks turned into passionate kisses.

It wasn't long before the Kohai slipped into her Senpai's lap to continued their full on make out session, Chikane's arms wrapped around her senpai's neck, Ritsu's dominating side has yet to be seen by Chikane but she'd learn soon enough.

"(BRRRRRR)"

"Mmmm"

Tongues just couldn't stop from colliding into one another but...

"(BRRRR)"

'It's just mom, ignore', the raven haired girl thought to herself

'I think she should really pick that up', The Brunette thought

"(BRRRR)"

"Puh, Jeez!"

Chikane took her phone out her pocket, slid her thumb across the touch and snapped into the cell

"WHAT!?"

"...?!"

"Mom, I'm okay, stop worrying"

"...!"

"What?, But-"

"...!"

"(sigh) O-Ok, Fine"

"..."

"I'm coming, Bye"

She tapped the red square and ended the call.

"Woah, you snapped pretty hard there"

"Yeah, and now i'm going to get it at home"

Chikane gazed into her loves eyes, she leaned forward and kissed her few more times.

"Shouldn't you start walking?", The Drummer managed to say inbetween kisses

Chikane finally pulled away, "yeah, you're right"

The two girls separated and fixed themselves.

Ritsu observed her kohai, Chikane truly was a beauty, she had everything a girl would want to have on themselves.

'just like Mio', Ritsu shuck her head, 'Nows not the time to think about Mio!, I'm with my girlfriend for Gods sake'

"Ritsu"

"Hmmm?"

Chikane gave Ritsu another peck, she smiled.

"I'm going to get going now"

The Older girl blushed and sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, but what came out of her lovers mouth next, caught her off guard.

"Oh and Ritsu?"

"Yeah?"

_"I Love You"_

* * *

><p>OMG, she said those three words!<p>

Welp here's where things really get real, folks.

Hope ya'll ready for the real drama and tears and a whole bunch of other stuffz.

Hehehe, Mio got a little naughty too...

* * *

><p>Reviews are always welcomed, tell me what you all think, or just complain or just...Idk, just Review if ya'll want. (It helps me)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter<strong>

Ritsu's left stunned

Mio's talk with her mother

Tomio get suspicious...

Ritsu confides in...Himeko? (I know It's been a while since i've brought her up)

Mio's mother has a Plan.

* * *

><p>Welp<p>

Till Next Time, Bye!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16, Up!

* * *

><p>Sorry for any types of mistakes I make...<p>

* * *

><p>On with the reading!<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I Love You"<em>

Those three words, casually slipped out those reddish lips.

Ritsu was stunned, she just didn't know how or if she should respond. Chikane looked apologetically..

"S-Sorry, Senpai", Chikane weakly smiled, "I don't mean to rush and all, bye", Chikane then ran the way to her home

"S-Shit", Ritsu smacked her own forehead, 'I probably hurt her feelings'

The Drummer was frustrated with herself, she felt stuck between Chikane and her childhood friend, Mio. Just what was their standing with each other? Did Mio have feelings for her or? Maybe Mio was curious?

"Damn it"

* * *

><p>"Mio honey"<p>

"(Sob) Y-Yes"

"This stays between us ok? If your father was to find out, he'd most likely strangle Ricchan"

Mio blushed "O-Ok mommy"

What Yume said was true, If her husband was to somehow find out about Last night's little sexual play between his little girl and the Tainaka, He'd flip and set himself out to hunt the poor unsuspecting older Tainaka girl down.

"(sigh) Well I'll start doing the dishes, hows about you help out?"

Mio nodded, "Yeah"

* * *

><p>Ritsu walked around aimlessly, she didn't really care where she'd end up, she just walked...<p>

'Man, what'd i get myself into?'

The older Brunette felt guity, one for almost having sex with Mio and a second for cheating on her current women.

'My woman', Ritsu thought to herself

Something about that...just didn't sound good, it sounded off.

"My woman's, Mio", Ritsu stopped in her tracks and repeated the three words once more but more louder, "My woman's, Mio"

Her cheeks reddened, it sounded more...realistic...She liked it.

"I love Mio?", Ritsu said to herself

"If you're trying to sound confident, you've failed", a voice said from behind.

"Ack! H-Himeko!?", Ritsu jumped up in surprise

Himeko giggled and turned around, "Bye, Hanako"

Ritsu was confused, "is that...?", Ritsu's eyebrow went up, "I thought...oh nevermind"

"My girlfriend?", himeko blushed slightly, she the cleared her throat, "So anyways, you didn't really sound so sure"

"Ah-About what?", Ritsu answered nervously

" Ah let me see, "I Love Mio", does that ring a bell?"

"SHHHHH!, Himeko!"

Himeko laughed

"I-IT'S NOT FUNNY!", Ritsu was now red faced

Himeko continued to laugh, she honestly found it funny.

"Himeko!"

"Ok Ok, calm down", Himeko held her stomach as she finished laughing.

"(Tsk) Baka"

Ritsu crossed her arms over her flat chest

_"(sigh) you look like you got a lot on your mind, mind sharing?"_

* * *

><p>"I really love Ritsu, mom."<p>

"I can tell you do, and i can tell she's always had an eye for you too"

"What do you mean?"

"It's like when love's mutual, the two just can't tell"

Mio blushed 'Is she saying...Ritsu's always had feelings for me?'

"Earth to Mio, Earth to Mio"

Yume waved her hand in front of her daughter's face.

"S-She liked me all along?", Mio's lips shivered

Yume's face softened, "Mio, Ritsu's always loved you...she was always willing to get into a fight for you"

Mio's eyes watered, she bit her lower lip.

"Bye" A voice said to someone else

The front door shut and a certain Drummer came into the living room.

Mio and her mother looked up from the couch.

"Uh um..."

The living room became awkward, really awkward. Ritsu looked at Mio's mother and Mio.

Ritsu was about to head out again but was quickly grabbed from the back of her shirt and thrown onto the couch Mio was sitting.

"UUFFF!", Ritsu tried getting up Mio's mother brought her leg down on Ritsu and made her fall back into the couch again, "ITAI!"

Who would have thought Mio's mother was that flexible?

"M-MOM!"

Mio got in front of Ritsu

"I'm sorry but i really needed that", Yume stated

Ritsu got into a sitting position and raised her arms up to shield herself from Yume attacks.

"I-I'm sorry I'm sorry!", Ritsu yelled

"BAKA!", Yume yelled furiously

'Shit now i've done it'

Yume was furious, first she catches her only daughter close to having sex and now she finds out that idiot that almost took her first, had a current girlfriend.

"Mom, calm down"

Ritsu knew she must have hit Mrs. Akiyama in a place that truly mattered.

"Mrs. Akiyama, I-I really am sorry...", Ritsu frowned.

Yume shuck her head, she rubbed her temples. 'That idiot'

"Sorry's not going to cut it, Ritsu", Yume said coldly

Mio was nervous, she knew her mother was angry at her and Ritsu but she'd blame Ritsu more.

"Mom, I-I..."

"I came onto, Mio when i shouldn't have. It's all my fault"

Mio's eyes widen, 'What, no it was me that came onto her!'

Yume knew full well it was actually Mio that started it. Yume was surprised that Ritsu would take the blame for it all.

"You had a girlfriend and yet you'd do this to your own best friend?"

"I-I loved Mio, but then I came to start having feelings for someone else...I was confused and when I was alone with Mio in her room last night, I lost it."

Ritsu averted any eye contact with the two female Akiyamas

"Chikane-san?", Mio said sadly

heart wrenching was what Mio was feeling. Mio was genuinely hurt and sadden.

Ritsu merely nodded her head.

Yume felt her heart break a little, could her daughter's love truly be unrequited?

Tears escaped Mio's Stormy eyes, she forced a weak smile. "I hope she truly make you happy"

Ritsu felt her heart ache, she looked up but Mio had already left running into her own room.

Yume bit her bottom lip, "Your brother's at your home, why don't you go join him"

Ritsu stood up and bowed and left.

_'Tomio was right, but it's too late now...That Baka's already hurt our Mio'_

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked it and all and if not, i'll do better next update.<p>

I'll also be putting up another chapter soon.

Reviews are always welcomed!

* * *

><p>Till next update, Bye!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17 Ehhhh?

Im usually slow at updating, but this time it wasn't my fault, Things happen...

But anyways, here's chapter 17!

* * *

><p>I Apologize for any spelling, grammar mistakes, etc.<p>

* * *

><p>Ritsu sighed, she realized what Mrs. Akiyama meant By "Your brother's home, why dont you go join him", By this, Mio's mother Basically Kicked her out of the Akiyama's residence.<p>

"I'm such an idiot, I've gone an hurt My best friend..."

'..My everything..'

Ritsu's clenched her teeth together as she walked her way to her home...Tears threatening to spill.

'...The girl of my dreams'

_"...And all because i'm a cowered"_

* * *

><p><em>"It's all my fault mom, I should have never...", The young Akiyama girl sobbed heavily, she couldn't find it in herself to stop crying. <em>

_Mio's mother Looked on as her daughter explained the situation and what she did to the Tainaka girl._

_"Mio-chan, don't cry, I'm not mad at you for falling for that Baka-"_

_"...But...Dad...Don't tell Dad, Please Mom, He'll forbid me from seeing Ritsu", Mio begged her mother_

_"I don't plan to tell him...At least not yet...", Mio's mother said. "Now tell me everything so far"_

_Mio knew well, she had to tell her mother everything, even that...Ritsu was currently with another girl. Mio feared telling her mother about Chikane, But she had to..._

_"Mom Don't get mad...Remember, it was my fault"_

_Mrs. Akiyama nodded, and with that...Mio began to tell her mother everything so far._

_"I guess I always tried to push my feeling for Ritsu away, I was afraid...", Mio started_

_Mrs. Akiyama didn't plan on talking anytime soon, or yet, she just listened._

_"I-I mean, I already had the idea that Ritsu was most likely into girls You know, she was always into rough things, Guy things, her brothers things, that type of stuff. When me and Ritsu weren't hanging out, she'd be with Satoshi and his friends..."_

_Mio fiddled with her fingers as she continued, "...I don't even know how I ended falling so hard for Ritsu, She's Childish, Foolish, Immature, and Arrogant..."_

_"(sigh)...She's a lot of negative things, but she's also a lot of positive things, She's sweet, She cares about me, She's always able to read me, She makes me happy when I feel down about something..."_

_Mrs. Akiyama could tell Her daughter meant everything she was saying._

_ The Akiyama mother could see, Her daughter was truly in love With Tainaka family's eldest Child..._

_'Ricchan', Mrs. Akiyama felt her facial expression soften. 'Oh Tomio...'_

_"...She Brings out the best in me..."_

_'Our Mio, has fallen in love, Deeply'_

* * *

><p>"(Click)"<p>

The door to the Tainaka's home shut.

"Hehehe"

"Yeah, I remember that!"

Ritsu raised her head up as she heard many voices coming from up stairs.

"(sigh) Satoshi's friends are here Huh..", Ritsu weakly sighed

"Oooooh Yeah!"

"CHEATER!"

Ritsu rolled her eyes, she already knew what the boys were doing, they were playing video games like usual. Ritsu walked up the stairs, she had no intentions of letting her brother know she was home, she quietly walked by his bedroom door trying to avoid any contact with the boys...But it was futile, as one of Satoshi's good friends opened the door.

"Ack? Ricchan?", The boy said at the open door.

"Hmm? Ritsu-san?"

"I thought you said your sis was gonna stay over a friends house for the week?"

The boys all looked at Satoshi with questioning looks

"I didn't know my sister was coming back", Satoshi shrugged and looked at his sister, He noticed Ritsu looked...Strange

"H-Hey Guys, what's up...", The older Tainaka said awkward as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"Nothing much, we're just playing video games...Uh wanna join?", Satoshi asked

"C'mon Ricchan, let's play a few rounds", The Tall dirty blond haired boy said as he leaned against the door while making way for Ritsu to come in.

Ritsu felt her eyes water a little but she quickly composed herself, "Sure why not", Ritsu forced a grin and walked into her Brothers room.

Ritsu looked around and counted about, 6 boys including her brother.

The boys were never bothered by Ritsu's presence, On the other hand, When it came to other girls, The boys wouldn't really welcome them to play with them, or hang out, Whether it be video games, soccer, football or wrestling. Satoshi and his friends basically considered Ritsu one of them, though she was a girl, they liked her presence, she was boyish enough they all thought, Boyish enough that they all knew a few girls from there own school had crushes on her.

"Ishida, pass the control", Satoshi said as he handed a controller to another boy.

Ritsu sat at the edge of her brother's bed nest to the dirty blond haired boy.

"So Ricchan, How's it going?", The tall boy asked

Ritsu felt her eyes water up again, 'Don't you dare cry! You can't cry, especially around them!', Ritsu begged herself not to cry, she didn't want the boys to make fun of her.

"I've been-", Ritsu bit her lip and felt her vision cloud up more, "Ok, What about yourself, Haru?", Ritsu looked down.

* * *

><p><em>The boys have never seen The older Tainaka girl cry, she'd get hurt and she'd just shake off the pain and continue on.<em>

_Satoshi and his friends accepted her into their circle when they were in elementary and she was in Middle school, they all thought she was a rather strange girl..._

_..Ritsu was not soft...  
><em>

_...Ritsu was not girly..._

_...Ritsu was not weak..._

_The Older girl was the opposite, she was rough, strong and boyish..._

_And the boys all respected her._

* * *

><p>"I've been great-", Haru who had been smiling, felt a droplet on his hand<p>

"(Plip)"

Satoshi noticed Haru's cut sentence, "Ritsu?", he stood up and put his controller down, the other boys all looked

"I-Is she crying?", A boy with glasses said awkwardly

"Ritsu-san?", Another boy stood up

"Ricchan? Did I say something wrong...Uh-what's wrong?", Haru said as he got off from the bed's edge and kneeled infront of her to see if in fact she was crying.

Indeed, she was crying, Haru could tell she was trying hard to not cry...

"So, she is a girl after all", A boy said surprisingly

"Shut up Hiro, Now's not the time!", Haru yelled over his shoulder

"S-Sorry, i was just sayin'..."

"Satoshi?"

"What happened, Ritsu?" Satoshi calls Ritsu by her name instead of Oneechan when his friends are around.

"(sob)", Ritsu sobbed quietly

All the boys felt awkward and they all blushed (including Satoshi)

"Imma go and take a wild guess here, Boyfriend?", Ishida questioned with a blush

All the boys gasped

"It's not true is it, Oneechan!?", Satoshi basically screamed, "I'll tear him apart!", Satoshi puffed out his chest.

The boys all sweat dropped. 'Oneechan Huh?' They all thought in unison.

Ritsu nodded and used her hand to wipe her tears.

"No?-"

"Girlfriend!?"

"BAKA!", Satoshi yelled as he raised his hand to deliver a blow to ishida's head.

"Sort of...", 'Now they'll really make fun of me'

"EHHHHHHHH!?", the boys even Haru, all jumped up and thus their blushes spread through out their entire bodies.

'G-G-GIRLFRIEND!?'

"No way!"

"She beat us to it!"

The boys all felt their dignity leave them, except Haru and Satoshi, they already had an idea that she'd beat them to it.

'could it be? Mio-Oneechan?', Satoshi thought

Haru got up from the floor and offered a hand to the girl. The other boys all composed themselves.

"It's kinda weird to see you cry, Ritsu-san, but let's push this aside..."

"Tell us, we'll listen-OOUCH!", The boys speaking were now being pulled away from the girl by their ears.

"Now Now Akira and Kyosuke, she's a girl remember, they need time for these things", Hiro simply said as he pinched the red head's ear.

Ritsu giggled and continued to wipe her eyes, she looked up at them,

"A-Ah A-Ah", Hiro and Akira both stood still

Ishida, Haru and Kyosuke froze

'C-C-CUTE!?', they mentally yelled

Satoshi glared at his friends

"It's fine...", Ritsu giggled once more, "I honestly thought you guys would make fun of me"

Ritsu looked up at all of them once more and kept their gazes.

"Oh well..."

"You see...That comes after", Satoshi stated bluntly with a smirk.

Ritsu sweat dropped, 'At least'

"So fill us in, maybe we can be of help", Haru said with a grin familiar to hers. with that, the guys surrounded her and took seats to listen.

_"Fine"_

* * *

><p><em>"A first year approached Ritsu..."<em>

_Mio's mother now focused closely to where this was going._

_"...She was Obviously interested in Ritsu, and she made sure to make that clear to me and probably any other girl that would stand in her way"_

_"Hmmm, Wait...", Mio's mother finally spoke, "You?"_

_"Yeah, she saw through me and knew I had feelings for Ritsu, she basically started a competition...And well..."_

_"Well?"_

_"Chikane pulled Ritsu out of class one day, Me and Mugi Followed them..."_

_Mrs. Akiyama felt her chest sink, she already figured where all this was going to conclude to_

_"...Chikane led Ritsu to an empty classroom and well, she made a move on her..."_

_"Mio, Don't tell me...", Mrs. Akiyama looked at her daughter, "Ritsu's with her isn't she..."_

_Mio looked away in shame, she already knew that what she had done the night before with Ritsu, was wrong. She already knew what her mother's reaction was going to be._

_"You didn't...Mio, tell me you didn't..."_

_Mio bit her lip, tears once again building up in her eyes, "I-I..I.."_

_"You came on to Ritsu Knowing she was with another girl. Mio, How could you?", Yume Frowned._

_Yume would have never thought Mio would do such a thing, she never would have thought her daughter would be the one to try and come in between a relationship._

_"I-I'm sorry, I really am, I just...I didn't know what came over me", The raven haired girl felt guilt rush through her, she knew she disappointed her mother._

_"I can't fix anything for you Mio, Your going to have to fix the mess you made bigger. You came on to Ritsu knowing she was with someone and not only that but...But you two were going to go farther than that, and Ritsu, it's obvious she conflicted, she didn't reject you, but she egged you on in a way. You both messed up and now..."_

_"I don't think things could back to the way it was between you two"_

* * *

><p>Hope Y'all liked this, sorry if it's dry or anything...<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews, Guys!<p>

Reviews are always welcomed!

* * *

><p>Till next chapter, Bye!<p> 


	18. Chapter 18 Haru

Here's another chapter!

* * *

><p>This one's most likely gonna be shorter than chapter 17 \(^.^)

By the way, i know chapter 16 was a little...How should i say this...Incomplete?  
>Well i did that purposely, Sorry for confusing you guys, Oh and by the way, in chapter 17 and this one, The italics are the flash backs about Mio and her mom's Talk about the mess...so yeah.<p>

* * *

><p>I Apologize for any spelling, grammar Mistakes Ect.<p>

Enjoy the read!

* * *

><p><em>"I know, I know things won't go back to normal", Mio buried her face into her hands<em>

_"Mio, I've got to be honest...You do know, Your mutual friends are now at risk, things between you all is bound to get awkward"_

_Mio, the responsible, good, innocent Akiyama...Made a careless mistake, her mother was right, Their friends were now on the line. You might question why, but the answer is quite simple, When things get too awkward, People can't bare it and they start to leave._

_'Such a careless mistake I made, why didn't I think things through?', Mio thought to herself _

_Yume, knew her daughter might have just made a fatal mistake and that she's most likely to get hurt emotionally._

_'You've gone an Dug yourself into this by coming onto Ritsu'_

* * *

><p>"Thanks Haru-kun"<p>

Haru rubbed the back of his head, "No problem"

The guys were now leaving the Tainaka residence after Ritsu had told them all about her current events and the fact that it had gotten pretty dark already.

"Bye, we'll stop tomorrow again!", the 4 boys all waved

"Imma stay over, Im crashing on Satoshi's big beam bag Hehehe", Haru said as he and Ritsu found themselves alone in the house.

"That must be why Satoshi left running to the store", Ritsu sweat dropped

"Yep, He's gonna get snack for us to munch on tonight. We're pulling an all nighter", The Tall boy grinned

"(Yawn) I'm going to sleep while you idiots stay up all night", Ritsu said with a cheeky expression

"So mean, as usual"

"I'm not mean"

"Oh yeah you are Hehehe", Haru stood over Ritsu

"Don't get full of yourself 'cuz You're tall"

"Awwww, don't get mad, shorty"

"You're not that tall, you're like two inches taller than me, You Ass"

"doesn't matter, I'm still taller!", Haru stuck his tongue out and then ran up the stairs.

"URGH!", Ritsu quickly followed

* * *

><p>"What am I going to do now?", A certain Raven haired girl said to herself.<p>

Her room, dark, the light in Mio's room were off, the only light was the light coming in from outsides street lamps.

After what happened in her living room with Ritsu admitting she was with Chikane, she couldn't stand being in the living room any longer, she ran up to her room, she shut the lights and threw herself onto her bed and under the covers.

"If only I had confessed When we were at the amusement park", Mio muttered to herself

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The Italics from now on are **NOT** flash backs anymore

* * *

><p>"H-Haru-Kun?"<p>

"I'm Just sayin', You're a cool girl, It's not surprise girl's are chasing after you"

Ritsu's face softened, "I'm not that Much", Ritsu shrugged.

"You're best friend..."

"What about her?"

"Choose her, You two've been together since childhood, she was the first person you ever fell for, Your first love.", Haru spoke

Ritsu Blushed, Believe it or not, Haru was the first to know about Ritsu crushing on Mio. Haru and Ritsu were closer than any of the other boys in Satoshi's circle of friends.

"Yeah, But...This other girl, she...She makes me feel different"

"You may have fallen for this other girl as well..."

"(CRASH!)" Thunder roared loudly.

Ritsu looked out the window and continued.

"I was afraid that would happen, I tried avoiding her but she just kept trying to get with me and well..."

"She succeeded, (sigh) I'm not gonna force you, but i think, Mio's the better choice, she obviously loves you", Haru said the "Love" Part a little shakenly

* * *

><p><em>Though Ritsu wanted to ignore it, she couldn't.<em>

_Ritsu knew very well, what Haru's feelings were toward her...  
><em>

_Ritsu knew well, Haru harbored feeling for her._

_Haru Liked Ritsu._

_And though He liked her, he was willing to help her find happiness, even if he wasn't the one making her happy._

* * *

><p>"I Love Mio, but then there's this tugging at the back of my head, I Love...I Love Chikane too"<p>

Haru's frowned, "You've been waiting for a chance to get with Mio for a long time, She's been your dream girl for such a long time.", Haru paused, Amber met Aqua Blue, "and now your gonna give up and fall into another girls arms?!"

Ritsu's eyes widened.

"No way, The love of your life gave you a sign that she loves you, your love is requited", Haru stood up and pulled Ritsu up to her feet.

The rain outside sounded strong, thunder accompanied it along with winds.

"Akiyama's afraid of thunder right?"

Ritsu's eyes widened once again, "Yeah"

"Then?", Haru took hold of Ritsu's hands

"H-Haru-Kun?"

Haru Gave Ritsu a great big grin, "You're lucky you know that, the love of your life loves you back, don't turn that opportunity away"

Ritsu and Haru's eyes met, " Haru-Kun...I-"

"Stop, Ritsu. I know what your're going to say next, It's okay, and I should be the one to be sorry. I fell for you but I don't care if i'm not the one that makes you happy. I care about your happiness Ritsu, and if it's with a girl, so be it, But I won't stand down if you go with that other girl"

Ritsu's cheeks were tainted red, she always knew Haru liked her.

* * *

><p><em>How Ritsu wished she could return The younger boy's feelings, He was a good looking Guy, Tall, athletic and Popular with the girl.<em>

_But...Ritsu couldn't lie, especially to herself._

* * *

><p>"Haru", Ritsu kept the eye contact, "Thank you"<p>

what Ritsu did next, surprised them both, but it happened.

Ritsu tip-toed a little and Kissed Haru on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** OMG! Right? I just did that... XD

* * *

><p>"You deserved that", Ritsu said, cheeks aflame.<p>

Haru blushed, "Thanks, By the way, this storm's only gonna get worse. I think you should get going, and How's about I tell That other Girl it's over", Haru winked

"Nahhh, I'll call her later"

"The thunder's most likely got Akiyama huddled in a corner."

"Right! I gotta go! Tell Satoshi to not worry too much about me, Bye!", Ritsu put her shoes on and ran out the door.

"BA-BAKA!", Haru yelled out, "That Baka left without a sweater or umbrella."

Haru stood at the door, the rain was strong, pouring what seems like buckets of water at a time, Ritsu's figure disappeared.

"Hard Huh?", A voice spoke up from behind

"Yeah, but it's worth it..."

_"She's worth it"_

* * *

><p>Mio Shivered as she heard thunder boom outside her home.<p>

"The lights are out!"

"Tomio, get the flash lights"

Mio hear her parents chatting.

"(Knock)", "Mio honey the lights are out", Yume walked in to the room.

"I-I know", Mio spoke from underneath her sheets and pillows

'It's the thunder', Mio's parents knew about Mio's fear of thunder, and how...'Ricchan was always here for thunder storms'

* * *

><p><em>The Weather changed drastically, it went from a sunny day, to a raging thunder storm.<em>

* * *

><p>Yume closed the door, she knew her daughter wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight...<p>

_...Or so she thought..._

* * *

><p>Woah, well as you readers can see, i've thrown in a few surprises and a hand full of OCs in chapter 17 and this one<p>

I felt like i should have added Haru in a few earlier Chapters...Hmmm, welp it's too late for that... (-.-)/

* * *

><p>I hope y'all liked this chapter!<p>

Reviews are always welcomed!

* * *

><p>Till next chapter, Bye!<p> 


	19. Chapter 19 I love you

Omg, Here's an Update, Hope Y'all like it

* * *

><p>Im sorry for any mistakes i might make.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ha", The Tainaka Teen was panting and breathing hard, She ran and ran, trying to make it to the Akiyama's residence as fast as she could.<p>

Thunder roared loudly, Rain poured hard, quickly soaking a person that would be foolish enough to go out with out an umbrella.

"S-Shit", Ritsu growled, as she felt her legs begin to ache.

'If i slow down, i'll just get even more wet'

People saw the Running, soaking teen, they pointed and tried to call out to the teen, some offered their own umbrellas, but Ritsu ignored them all and continued running.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Akiyama kept a frown on her face, she felt her heart break for her daughter, she felt terrible knowing that Ritsu and her probably wouldn't be able to go back to normal.<p>

"Yume, what's wrong?", Asked Tomio

"It's nothing, honey, go back to bed, Im going to go check on our Mio"

Tomio nodded slowly, yet unsurely, "Alrighty then"

The lights had gone out and many homes were left in the dark.

"Mio must feel scared..."

Memories of The older Tainaka teen coming over to comfort her daughter, washed into her mind. She always thought the Tainaka teen was good for her daughter, even though the Tainaka teen herself was a female.

Yume wished deeply, that her daughter and the Tainaka would fix things...she really hoped.

* * *

><p>"Ricchan!"<p>

'That voice!?' Said girl stopped running and came to a halt as a figure came running her way.

"M-Muggs!"

"Jeez you're soooo going to get sick, you're soaking wet!"

"You stopped me just to scold me?", Ritsu Sweat dropped

"No...Where are you going?", Mugi asked as she now pulled Ritsu under a near by tree.

"Ha, Mio's place", Ritsu said as she tried to catch her breath.

"It's getting really bad out here, Ricchan. Do you need a ride?"

"Nahhh, Im already soaked, whats the point of avoiding the water now.", Ritsu chuckled.

Mugi smiled, it been a while since Ritsu been happy. "Something's got you in a good mood"

"Yeah, listen Mugi, I really gotta go, Mio-"

"It's alright, A baka's gotta return"

"Right-Wait, What?"

"Go!"

"Right right!, Bye!"

Mugi smiled, "Those two are meant to be"

* * *

><p>"Yume's been so angry lately...", Tomio pondered on the thought<p>

"Tomio, give me some batteries for this flashlight, please"

"right, here", Tomio gave his wife some batteries.

"im going to give this to Mio, i'll be right back", Yume left the kitchen.

"Yeah", Tomio then went back to their room.

Yume went up the stairs, to Mio's room and knocked.

"Mio, Honey?", she opened the door slightly.

"Yes, mom?"

Yume smiled a little bit as she heard her daughters muffled voice underneath a pile of blankets and pillows.

"I brought a flashlight for you, so you wouldn't have any issues walking around the house if you need to"

Yume stepped into the room, "Don't worry, Mio. Im sure things'll work out"

"Thanks mom"

"I Love you, Mio. Good night"

"I love you too Mommy", Mio said from under all the blankets and pillows on her bed.

* * *

><p>"Finally, it felt like forever!", Ritsu turned around a corner and quickly made her way to the steps of her childhood friend's home.<p>

"Man, Im Beat", she said as she huffed and panted from the long run, he leg and lungs aching.

She slowly reached her hand out and pushed the door bell, white puffs coming out of her mouth and she nervously waited for someone to answer the door.

* * *

><p>"(Ding Dong)", The doorbell rang and echoed through out the home.<p>

"Oh my, who could that be", Yume put a finger to her chin.

"Honey?", Tomio called out from the room.

"I'll get it, Hun", Yume walked to the door and slightly opened it, before completely swinging it open.

"R-Ricchan!?"

Said Teen was standing on the steps, soaked and sheepishly rubbing the back of her wet head.

"A-Ah, A-Akiyama-san...Could-", before Ritsu was able to finish her sentence, Akiyama pulled her in.

"Jeez, You Idiot! You're going to get really sick, look at you!", Yume partially scolded

Ritsu took off her shoes.

Tomio heard his wife and came out, "Jesus Christ Kid, you're soaked!", Tomio went back into the room and quickly came out with a towel, "Here, Idiot"

Ritsu blushed, 'Instead of naming me 'Ritsu', they should have called me 'Idiot'' Ritsu thought.

Ritsu started to dry herself.

Yume, observed the tall teenage girl and wondered, just what could've brougt Ritsu back here. Yume was going to question Ritsu but quickly held her tongue as she noticed her husband was still around.

"Tomio honey, go to bed, you have work first thing in the morning, i'll take care of this."

Ritsu shivered, she was about to be left alone with Mio's mother...

* * *

><p>Tears continued to run down Mio's face, she messed up really bad, all her life she's never messed up and now that she has, she doesn't like the feeling of it.<p>

She began to text Mugi the situation.

~"Mio-chan what's wrong", Mugi quickly responded.

~"Ritsu's with that freshmen girl"

* * *

><p>Mugi looked at her screen, "this cant be right, maybe Ricchan hasn't made it to Mio-chan's house yet"<p>

* * *

><p>~"It'll all be okay, Mio-chan. Give it time"<p>

Mio sobbed, ~"That Idiot"

* * *

><p>Mugi chuckled to herself as she walked back to her own home under her umbrella, "You baka will come around"<p>

* * *

><p>~"Don't worry, Mio-chan. I have a good feeling"<p>

Mio looked at her screen.

* * *

><p>"Im sorry, Akiyama-san", Ritsu got on her hands and knees, the towel on her head.<p>

"You're such an Idiot", Yume whispered harshly.

"Im so very deeply sorry, i made mistakes, but i swear i'll fix things", Ritsu looked at the floor.

Yume, didnt know whether to let Ritsu go to her daughters room and fix things or not, she was still angry at the bowing teen.

"You hurt My daughter, You Idiot", The Akiyama Mother Hissed venomously.

"I know, I know...I promise that won't ever happened again!", Ritsu looked up from the floor, "I love Mio, and i'll do whatever it takes to fix things, im done with Chikane...I made a mistake"

Yume Bit her lip.

Ritsu got up, "Please, let me see her", Ritsu pleaded

Yume made her decision, "Fine, Idiot. But i'll have you know, if you hurt her ever again, You going to be in for it!"

Ritsu shivered, "Okay, okay, i promise..."

"Go", Mio's mother looked away.

Ritsu nodded and went to Mio's room.

* * *

><p>Mio hated the thunder with a passion, thunder freightend her so much.<p>

"Ritsu was always here whenever thunder would be around"

Mio heard her door open, but she paid no mind to it.

"And I'll always be around, Mio"

Mio's eyes widened as they filled up with tears, the space behind her sank as she felt arms wrap around her.

"R-Ritsu?", Mio got up quickly.

"Mio", Ritsu chuckled lightly.

Mio felt Ritsu wet form, "Jeez, Idiot. Your Soaked!", Mio hopped out of her bed and grabbed the flashlight. "You seriously gotta get out of those clothes, you'll catch a cold-"

"Mio?", Ritsu spoke as she to got off the bed.

Mio turned around, Ritsu's taller figure closing in on her, she blushed furiously.

"Wh-what?"

Ritsu's arms wrapped around Mio's warm body. Mio gasped slightly as her body came in contact with that of her childhood friend's colder and wet body.

"Ritsu, you're...cold", Mio spoke softly.

Ritsu smirked, "And you're Hot, Mio"

Mio smiled a bit, "Baka", The raven haired girl let her warm frame fall into the older girl's arms.

Thunder continued to make it's presence known, but...Mio and Ritsu couldn't find themselves to care.

Ritsu smiled wholeheartedly, "Mio?"

Mio felt tenderness come from Ritsu's voice, "Yes, Ritsu?"

Ritsu leaned in a bit, "let's go back to the bed, forget about me being soaked and all."

The Akiyama girl smiled, "If you get sick, it's not my fault", Mio took hold of Ritsu's hand and led her to the bed.

* * *

><p><em>For as long as Mio can remember, she's loved Ritsu, even if she didn't know it at first, she did, she always did.<em>

_Ritsu made her happy, and even if at times the Tainaka got out of control, Mio always knew, Ritsu cared for her aswell._

* * *

><p>The Older teen smirked once again and this time, she spun the younger girl around to face her, "Mio, I Love you", and with out anymore words, she lent in and closed the space between their lips.<p>

Mio slowly closed her eyes, her heart thumping and jumping in her chest, tears welling up in her eyes again. Mio just felt so happy.

They stood with their lips locked for quite sometime until they needed to breath.

Ritsu pulled away, "Im so sorry, i hurt you, Im an Idiot. "

Tears now freely falling down Mio's cheeks, "It's okay, Baka", she sobbed

Ritsu felt her own heart skip a few beats, "Im done with Chikane Okay, You're my only girl", Ritsu began to take off her plaid shirt.

Mio blushed, but kept her eyes on Ritsu's figure, her figure iluminated only by the street lights outside the Akiyama's home.

Ritsu let the shirt hit the floor, a white v-neck shirt was now in view, Mio was a bit disappointed since she thought Ritsu had nothing under but she was still in a good mood.

"Mind?", The Drummer began to unbuckle her own pants.

Mio blushed, 'Please do', the Bassist thought with a smirk on her face as she nodded.

The Drummer took her pants off, she was now left with a white v-neck shirt and a pair of black boxer briefs.

The Akiyama girl couldn't help but stare at her childhood friend...wait, they were no more than that, they were now, lovers.

"Let's get into the bed, im cold", Ritsu Shivered slightly.

Mio simply giggled and slipped into the bed, she patted a spot next to her underneath the covers, "Come, Love"

Ritsu felt her cheeks get warmer. "Y-Yeah, Hun", Ritsu slipped in and quickly wrapped her arms around the her first love.

"I Love you, Baka", Mio brung Ritsu's face closer to hers and gave her a peck on the lips.

The Drummer sighed contently as her lovers lips pecked hers,'Mio' Ritsu smirked as she also felt Mio's legs becoming tangled with her own.

"I love you too, Mio", Ritsu deepend the kisses.

_"I'll Always Love you, Mio"_

* * *

><p>Welp, there y'all have it, an update, sorry it took long, school started and all, i also had summer school, i couldn't focus on writing lately so it was hard trying to give you readers an update.<p>

Hope y'all liked it!

* * *

><p>Reviews are always welcomed!<p>

* * *

><p>Till next time, bye!<p> 


	20. Chapter 20 Phone call and feelings

Been quite a while, and finally, an update to this fic!

Hope y'all have liked this fic so far, our trip's almost at an end with this fic, Almost.

* * *

><p>I apologize for any mistakes I might make...Seriously.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I love you"<em>

A small moan slipped through Mio's lips, Ritsu began to kiss down Mio's neck and chest.

"Ritsu~", Mio closed her eyes, slight fear in her voice.

Ritsu heard the slight fear and pulled back, "Mio?"

Mio's stormy grey orbs meet her lover's soft honey one's.

"I-I'm sorry, c-continue"

Ritsu nodded, a smile playing on her lips, "Let's get some sleep, and take this slow."

Mio's eyes slightly widened, "N-No, it-"

"Mio, it's fine, I don't wanna force myself on you, the mood just...isn't set, I want you to enjoy it as much as I will.", The drummer cupped the bassist's face and kissed her once more before pulling away, "I'm not here for sex, Mio. I'm here to prove that I love you, and that I want to be with you."

Mio's eyes filled up with tears, "Ritsu"

Ritsu pulled Mio close to her and wrapped her arms around her, "I've always loved you, Mio. You matter so much to me"

"I love you too, Idiot.", Mio sobbed out.

as the two teens were both talking, Mio's mother, Yume was listening in, a small smile on her lips, she felt relief.

"That idiot better set everything right from now on", Yume sighed in content, happy for her daughter, "Mio's first love"

"Mio, can I see your phone?"

Mio's teary eyes met Ritsu's clear ones, "Why?"

Ritsu smiled and pecked Mio's lips, "I don't have a phone at the moment, I wanna place a call and make things right."

Mio didn't get it at first, but then understood what her lover meant and nodded and pointed to her desk she used to study at.

"I'll be quick-"

"I-I...want you to be here when you do it", Mio spoke softly.

Ritsu sighed and agreed, "Alright, Love"

* * *

><p>"Yui-senpai?"<p>

"What's up, Azunyan?"

Azusa rolled her eyes slightly, "Do you think...Things between Mio-senpai and Ritsu-senpai'll work out?"

Yui sighed, "Of course it will, they've known each other their whole lives, it'd all be a waste if they let this little issue destroy everything they've been through and done together." Yui spoke wisely, something the kohai wasn't used to.

"Wow senpai, I was starting to think all you thought about was cake.", Azusa giggled lightly.

Yui's facial expression changed slightly, "I think of that...and you", Yui's sentence died off a bit, but Azusa caught it, her face slightly reddened.

Azusa blushed furiously, "S-Senpai"

Yui's chocolate brown eyes flickered away from Azusa's, "I think we should call it a night, don't you think?", Yui said as she tried changing the subject.

Azusa shook her head, "No", she said softly. "S-Senpai..."

Yui felt her own cheeks get slightly warmer, "Azusa", Yui spoke softly, she swallowed nervously.

Azusa knew her senpai never used her name unless...it was a serious matter. she felt her heart rate pick up, although she never admitted it, she knew she harbored feelings for her clumsy senpai, but with what's been going on recently, she hadn't had a chance to spend time with her senpai.

Yui was in the same position, she's been more worried about what her friends are going through than paying attention to her Kohai.

Azusa looked away, she felt slightly warm, she remembered when Chikane and her friends began to pick on her and Ui, and how Yui came and almost brought the girls to their knees for it.

"Yui", Azusa said her senpai's name clear and loud enough to be heard.

The senior guitarist turned to her Junior, "..."

"Mio-senpai loved Ritsu-senpai, and Chikane came to mess it all up right?"

Yui hummed, "Something like that, Mugi-chan was trying to help Mio-chan in confessing, but then that girl came into the mix and beat her to it."

Azusa hummed, "and then we all got thrown into it as well"

Yui huffed, "Her friends found it funny to mess with you and Ui", Yui felt herself get angry.

Azusa noticed this and scooted closer to her senpai, "It's okay, calm down senpai, you already scared them away from me and Ui" Azusa reached out and caressed her Senpai's hand.

Yui felt her junior's warm hand over hers, she breathed out. "Yeah"

* * *

><p>"Chikane?"<p>

"Ritsu, what's up?", CHikane sounded as if she had woken up.

Ritsu sighed from her end of the line. "Listen..."

Chikane suddenly got up and sat on her bed, fully paying attention to her lover.

"What's wrong, Love?", Chikane asked on her end of the line.

Mio was listening in on the conversation, she felt sudden jealousy fill her chest.

Ritsu noticed Mio sit up on her bed and cross her arms over her chest.

Ritsu sweat dropped comically, and gave Chikane her attention on the phone. "...Maybe it wasn't such a good idea, us..."

Chikane felt her chest sink and she clutched her blankets tightly. 'I should have known' Chikane was in silence,

Ritsu felt the pit in her stomach turn, she felt bad and slightly sad, she knew deep down, she was really starting to develop feelings for her kohai. "Chikane, I'm sorry, but-"

"It's okay, Mio and you were meant to be together", Chikane cut Ritsu's sentence off, her voice slightly shaky, on the verge of tears. "Mio-senpai's beautiful in everyway, she's honest, and good."

Chikane paused.

Mio felt the jealousy melt away as she continued to listen.

Ritsu remained quiet.

"I wasn't so nice, I knew that I could slip you away from Mio-senpai if I tried, I succeed...momentarily of course, But...even when we were together, I knew you always had her on your mind, everytime we kissed, you sorta wore a distant look.", a sob slipped out.

Ritsu felt her heart break slightly, 'the shit I've done' she balled her fists up.

Mio was now feeling emotional as well. 'Chikane'

"I just...really liked you for some reason...", Chikane paused, "...No, it was more than that..."

The bassist took Ritsu's hand into her own, "Ritsu"

Ritsu looked away.

_"I Love you"_

Ritsu felt her throat tighten, she couldn't help but return the words as well.

_"I Love you too"_

* * *

><p>Oh Zamn, whale, that's one update, expect a few more, leading up to the last update...soon (T-T)/.

Hope this chapter was interesting!

* * *

><p>This fic is almost done, about 10 chapters or 9 more to go, then that'll be that, I've been working on all the chapters, I'll shoot them out at a certain pace, they're almost done, I'm working on them.<p>

Also, I'll be getting a two shot out on this fic, it'll be M rated, It'll be the lemon scenes basically, so if you're interested in seeing the lemon side to this fic, keep an eye out for the two shot, I'll be naming it "My heart belongs to you", Sooo yeah, I'll be giving you guys this two shot around sometime, next week, along with probably the ending to this fic.

* * *

><p>Reviews are always welcomed.<p>

* * *

><p>Till next update!<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Omg, Sorry for the delay, I've been focusing on another fic lately.

Hehehe.

* * *

><p>I Apologize for any mistakes I might make!<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I Love You Too"<em>

Ritsu swallowed hard. Her heart thumping in her chest.

Mio looked away.

"Ritsu-senpai", Chikane spoke softly into the phone.

"I...I'm not going to lie, I did feel something for you, something very strong...", Ritsu breathed softly, her cheeks slightly flushed, she felt the need to get it off her chest, "I was giving up on Mio, I was sure she'd never feel that way about me, I was afraid of ruining my friendship with her."

Mio's facial expression was soft, she let go of Ritsu's hand, but Ritsu took Mio's hand into her own once more, "Ritsu?", her eyes watery.

"I See". Chikane spoke.

"If I didn't feel anything for Mio, then maybe you and me would have worked out...You're beautiful, smart and sweet, You set your eyes on the wrong person, Chikane, there's someone...else that wants you.", The Tainaka spoke in a mature fashion.

Chikane wimpered softly, "Arigato Senpai, for at least spending time with me, even if it was short."

"Hai Hai, Gomen", Ritsu smiled weakly. "We can still be friends though, Chikane"

On the other end of the line, Chikane chose to hide her despair, she felt crushed and deeply heart, she thought she had The Tainaka to herself.

"Right", The Junior hugged her knees close to her chest, "We should call it a night, Senpai"

Ritsu sighed, "Yeah, I agree...Goodnight"

"Night"

With that, Ritsu slide her thumb over the red block of Mio's Touch screen and ended the call.

Mio sighed silently, she knew that Look that Ritsu had, Ritsu was emotionally drained.

"Ritsu, Are you...Are you sure?", Mio spoke as she took the her phone back from the drummer.

The drummer looked at her with a confusing expression. "What do you mean?"

The Bassist shrugged and looked away, "Do you really want to be with me? If you want to be with Chikane-san, It's okay...I'll manage-"

"I'm sure, Mio.", Ritsu moved closer to her childhood friend, "Idiot, Although I've grown to have deeper feelings for her, what I feel for you, outweighs what I feel for her, I've always loved you, Mio, I love her too, But...You have my heart"

Mio turned and faced the drummer, her cheeks a flame, she was at a loss for words.

"She may have my feeling's, You have my heart. Mio I want- No, I need to be with you, I held onto my feelings for you for quite sometime, it'd be really stupid of me to let go when now that I've figured out you feel the same way."

Amber eyes gazed deeply into stormy grey ones.

"I Love you, Mio. and I could keep saying it without hesitation."

Thunder boomed out side, rain pattering against the house.

Mio opened her mouth to speak, but the drummer leaned forward and took the bassist's lips into her own. Mio blushed, but allowed her eyes to flutter shut, she brought her hands up to cup the drummer's face.

Ritsu breathed through her nose softly, she allowed her hands to wonder up the bassist's body, a hand on Mio's thigh, the other on the bassist's back, both teen's knees were touching.

a small moan escaped through the Bassist's lips that were against the drummer's.

'Baka', Tears rolled down Mio's cheeks, she deepened the kiss, her arms now locking around her beloved childhood friend's neck. 'I Love you so much'

The Tawny haired teen groaned and slightly pushed the ravenette down onto her back.

"Ritsu?", Mio broke the kiss, a thing string of saliva connecting their pinkish lips.

Ritsu gazed at the girl under her, "What?", she spoke softly, her gaze soft.

"Ritsu, I-I Love you", Mio mumbled and turned away in a shy manner, her cheeks ever so red as she wiped her tears.

The Tainaka smirked, "What was that?"

Mio huffed and crossed her arms over her busty chest, "You heard the first time, i'm sure, Baka"

Ritsu let out a laugh.

Mio smiled, her heart fluttering when the drummer's laughter reached her ears.

"Geez, Mio", Ritsu wore a bright smile. she positioned herself inbetween Mio's legs.

Mio's heart raced, when the drummer trapped her against the bed, her legs unable to close because the drummer laid between them.

"You know, I'm just wondering...is the door locked this time?". a glint of mischievousness flashed through the drummer's amber eyes.

"B-Baka, you're not serious", Mio blushed furiously as her eyes met her lover's amber ones.

Ritsu shrugged, "If anything, your mom'll walk in on us, she's okay with us being together, it's not like she'll kill me-"

Mio pushed the drummer slightly and spoke out, "Baka, No way"

"Wha-What, why not, not to long ago, you and me we gonna get it on"

"RITSU!".

"Eh, M-MATTE! ITAI!", Ritsu yelped as Mio's fist came into contact with her skull.

Mio pushed the drummer off of her and got off the bed, she crossed her arms over her supple chest and huffed, "Idiot, don't push it"

Ritsu groaned while holding her dear head, "Geez"

* * *

><p>"Yui-senpai"<p>

"What is it, Azu-nyan"

Yui and Azusa both facing opposite directions in the bed.

"What...Uh...What did you mean, earlier?", Azusa's cheeks were tainted in a pink hue.

Yui felt her heart leap to her throat, "Uh...Um, nothing"

The Kohai shifted in the bed and turned to lay onto her back, she stared at the ceiling, "Yui-senpai...", Azusa knew deep down, what her senpai might have meant, she knew very well...no, she felt could feel it...Her senpai...did in fact look at her with different eyes.

Yui swallowed hard, she not too long ago came to terms with having romantic feelings towards her kohai, Ui figured it out and put it together for her.

"Azusa...it really isn't anything important."

Azusa scoffed, "Senpai, stop playing innocent already, i'm well aware already", Azusa felt her cheeks burn uncomfortably hot, 'Gosh, waiting for her to make a move, will take forever'

Yui was a bit surprised, she shifted and propped herself onto her elbows, she looked at her junior with wide eyes, "Ah, Ui told you!?"

Azusa hummed and nodded, "No, Geez, you're so dense, it was so obvious, anyone could tell really"

Yui gulped, sweat already beginning to form on her brow.

Azusa locked eyes with her senior, "It wasn't so hard for me to tell, you almost slammed a girl for picking on me at school"

'Was it that obvious?'

The Hirasawa swallowed, "And...What do you think...or..am I too much of an air head to be given a chance?"

Azusa blushed, "Senpai...I..I don't know...Give me time, I need to think about this."

Yui's lips trembled, she merely nodded and laid down on her back.

"H-Hai"

* * *

><p>Whale, that's one more chapter, now I hope I can shoot out more to y'all<p>

Hope it's been a good read!

* * *

><p>Thanks to all the reviewers!<p>

* * *

><p>Reviews are always welcomed!<p>

* * *

><p>Till next time!<p> 


End file.
